Hued Heartstrings
by FoxKIT 101
Summary: Uryuu is a 23y/o with too much time on his hands. One day he sticks his nose in something he shouldn't have, leaving him to cross paths with a high school girl who spends all her time trying to be closer to her college crush. /Modern Story IshiXHime/
1. Chapter 01

Recently I read a modern Naruto story and I decided that I wanted to make a modern story myself except with Bleach! I know I'm not online a lot but still.. I still write..er..type! Anyway! Minus the modern Naruto story I've also watched a few K-Drama's and got a few ideas. JUST LET ME WARN YOU! A lot of the bleach characters will be different- job wise and age-wise but not personality-wise. I like to keep them in character but give them different roles.

Just imagine.. if bleach was a pure drama! Like.. a shoujo story and not a shounen- boys action adventure type deal alright? This is ISHIxHIME guys so no ichixhime! I hope you guys will eventually take a liking to this story.

* * *

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**01**

_She stared into the plated sky of gray, as tears from the heavens literally drenched her, leaving her cold. _

_Why? _

_Heaven honestly pitied her situation and could do nothing but prove to the woman that the sight that was previously played was something to cry over._

_So she stood. Soaked in her wool sweater, as she held a damp box of chocolates to her chest, holding her head to the skies smiling.._

_She wasn't at all bothered by what happened.. how could she be? The love of her life had disacknowledged her feelings and told her to move on and find someone else.. Their time together had came and went- he moved on and simply wanted for her to do the same._

_And the best sweetest thing about it.._

_He said it not out of malice, but genuine kindness and the love he still had for her.. as a friend._

_The girl continued to smile at the clouds that still sombered, but she was positive that her smile would at least ease them a bit, afterall she wasn't hurt.. disappointed yes, but hurt..no.._

_Her emotions disagreed, and with a quick pinch, she flinched and felt the water rise._

_"Mayu.. Mayu!"_

_Her loved called to her but the woman didn't respond._

_She instead, cried to the skies with a look on her face that seemed as if she were at peace._

_This only made her love frown before glancing away._

_"I still love you.." he said proudly. "But I want you to realize that your happiness isnt' with me anymore.. it's with someone else.. Now please.. let me take you home Mayu.."_

_"..Is the one I search for, great at stitching?" she asked._

_Her love was unsure how to answer. Feeling she was too out of it to understand what she herself was saying, he stepped to her hoping he could at least get her out of the cold rain._

_"Mayu.." he repeaed softly._

_"Will he pull together this broken woman, and stitch back the pieces of her shattered heart?"_

_Streams fell down the girls face as she granted her love a battered smile._

_"Will the love of my life, lace me with strings that will keep me from breaking once again?..."_

_..._

_._

Rukia sniffled as she turned the page of her novel and continued. "_Will he love me like you once did? Ranmaru?_"

Orihime couldn't help but sniffle and rub her eyes as the woman still read on. Though it was just shattering to listen to any longer, Rukia only had a few more pages left, and Inoue just had to know what happened next!

"R-Rukia.. Finish..Please.." The princess whined.

The little woman nodded rubbing her eyes as well before focusing her sight still blurred by tears on the tiny words in her book. " _I can't love you.. what we had.. is gone_.." she continued dramatically.

From afar a boy not much older groaned as he stood near the bar of the semi-popular coffee house in town. Though, contradicting to the previous statement, the place was pretty bare today, but that was easily explainable. It was a Friday, and when it was a Friday that usually meant that people were preparing to do something exciting on the weekend, like going to vacation out of town, not hanging out at an old coffee shop.. Everyone had something to do- except for one girl.. Ugh..

Every Friday or weekend.. Orihime Inoue had to stop by the shop and distract Rukia from doing her hostessing job and have her entertain the strawberry-blonde with stupid charades such as this and sometimes she'd even get the boss, Urahara to join in which would slightly irk the boy. He wasn't exactly annoyed with it though, but he did think a girl like Inoue should've had something else to do.. She was still in high school- her last year to be exact, and she was jobless, granted with a lot of free time and pretty.. yes.. pretty. The boy knew he wouldn't go far into saying anything further than that. But his point was, a girl who was pretty and had a lot of time on her hands should be out having a life, not hanging out with people who are trying to get along with theirs by working.

"Ridiculous." the boy groaned.

"Shhhh.. Ichigo, this is the best part."

The boy slightly flinched noticing his weird boss suddenly speak up behind the bar with dull eyes that seemed to glint with interest as he looked over to the girls who were indulged with their crappy drama book about cliche romances and whatnot, it only made Ichigo want to throw up.

"Alright that's enough!" he announced walking over to the booth.

The girls paused, Inoue being the one to stare at the boy who glared at her slightly as he leaned on the board of the seat Rukia sat on. "Orihime.. don't you have somewhere to be today?"

"Huh?"

"_Huuuh-_" he mimicked. "Don't give me that. Don't you have friends to be with today Inoue?"

"N-Not exactly-"

"Not exactly? So you do have some friends out there.. If that's the case then why are you here bugging us all the time, we've got work to do!"

Instantly the girls face sunk as her eyes began to well and her nose instantly went red as if it were going to run. "I-I'm sorry Ichigo!"

"Ichigo! Now look what you did! You made her cry!" Rukia seethed shutting her book.

"It's not like a meant to! Besides shouldn't you be washing the dishes or dealing with the trash? You shouldn't be baby-sitting when you're on clock time!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're the only ones here! Everyone isn't exactly rushing to get a cup of coffee on a Friday evening!"

Ichigo squinted his eyes at the woman before shifting his glance at the girl who was still sniffling, with that he sunk his head in defeat before making it over to her and taking a seat. Though he barely consoled her he was sure to utter his take in apologies before resting his head in his right palm and glaring at Rukia.

"So what's that crap you're reading?" He asked with a dull tone.

"It's not crap!" Rukia defended with a huff before smirking to herself. "It's called 'Unbreakable'."

"Unbreakable?"

"Mhm. It's about a girl named Mayu, who goes through so many trials in her life- You name it! The death of her parents! The loss of her dog! The repossession of her car! The sting of losing the one you love the most- She's been through it all! But the whole time, she keeps smiling~!" The girl sang before falling back into her seat and holding her novel close. "It's so sweet, warm and uplifting! Not to mention romantic!"

"How the hell is that romantic?" Ichigo asked with a questionable brow. "It makes me wanna off myself right now, and I haven't even read it."

"It's all about fate testing her will to keep going and her desire to love!" Orihime explained with an educational finger, before clasping her hands together and getting a wistful look in her eyes. "Ahh~ I'd like to think the life of Mayu is what all girls strive to live."

"To the fullest." Rukia finished, her tone clarifying that she agreed with Inoue.

"You chicks are crazy. What woman in their right mind would want to go through all that stress?" Ichigo groaned.

"I definitely would! Life would be such an adventure." Rukia spoke. "It'd be better than making coffee on a daily basis.."

"I heard that." Kisuke spoke peering over the seat the woman sat in.

This made the group jerk- especially Ichigo. Wasn't he at the bar just a moment ago?... Chills literally traveled all around the boys body as he thought of Urahara's ghastly ways of appearing and disappearing without a sound uttered.

"_Rukiaaa.._." The blonde boss groaned. "Continue on with the story! I wanna hear what happens to Mayu."

"You're not serious!" Ichigo voiced before crashing his face into his left palm. ".. I swear.. I'm getting headaches cause of you guys.."

Orihime inflated her cheeks as she gave Ichigo one of her pouting looks, nudging him constantly so he was sure to notice. Even though this made Kurosaki see the woman as nothing more than a blowfish, he was soon reminded that whenever she made that face- she was getting slightly offended to which he had to apologize for and excuse himself.

Though he wasn't lying.. Working with a semi-lazy hostess who enjoyed reading and hanging out with friends rather than do her job, and working for a childish boss who wasn't at all ever serious and 100 percent creepy 100 percent of the time was tough. He wouldn't never expected himself here after moving away from his family in the country and living on his own in Karakura. Things in his life were awfully slow, but he figured if he kept this job long enough to pay for his college fee's, he'd be successful and be able to support his family from afar. Still the road getting there was awfully long..

"Ichigo c'mon!" Orihime spoke tugging him back to the table. "The Chapter's almost over! We have to know what Mayu's going to do!"

Yes.. the road was long, but it wasn't as if he were complaining.. much..

* * *

3 Pages came and gone.. though.. it wasn't as quick as it should've been. Because the book was almost over and the ending was quick to approach, the girls, Orihime and Rukia were fretting. Rukia- taking dramatic pauses between pages, and Orihime asking her to stop so she can catch her breath and basically prolong the story for just a bit longer. It was such a difficult task for these girls, but as the book was finished Ichigo let out a thankful sigh before glancing at the clock, standing from the booth and removing his apron. It was check out time- work was over.

After exactly 15 minutes, Rukia and Ichigo were ready to go with Orihime following them. They waved to Kisuke who returned the gesture and with that they were off and out to take the trek home. Though what was to be a talkative walk was mostly silent.

Usually after walking home, Rukia barely spoke, mostly because she was on her cellphone texting and whatnot, while Ichigo just walked as if he were by himself. It was always awkward for Inoue, but this was how it always was. It wasn't as if the three were actually best friends.. In fact it was quite difficult to define what their relationships were..

Orihime only knew Rukia through Kisuke Urahara because she always attended the weird man's shop ever since she was in jr. high and she happened to like the atmosphere there. Kisuke never seemed to be one of those angry bosses that scolded their workers or people who hung around his shop for a prolonged period of time. Instead he was like a guy that was visiting his own store for the first time and she liked that..

The more she stayed the more she got to know the people there, that being Rukia. She remembered when the petite woman happened to approach Inoue during a rainy day offering her a free coffee, after that the two became close! Well almost. They were like best friends.. though.. there were no phone calls or best-buddy shopping trips..

And Ichigo.. Orihime knew him through her older brother Sora- the two just happened to attend the same college and were quite acquainted. It just so happened when Inoue decided to visit her brother that she ran into Ichigo... and so that was their relationship. There were also no phonecalls or trips, though Inoue couldn't hide that she would've loved that.  
He was smart, and somewhat of a nag, but she liked that about him..

Her trips to Kisuke's shop was mostly because of the atmosphere, however when Ichigo started working there, she had been finding herself going because of him on some occasions, though she couldn't bring herself to ever admit that to him... she knew he didn't feel the same.

How? Well.. call it a hunch, but she always got a feeling that Ichigo was bothered by her a bit.. plus their age difference proposed a bit of problem.. He always treated her like a kid rather than a young woman, plus, being that she was still in high school the two barely saw each other unless school was out.. NOT ONLY THAT!- she was sure Ichigo already had an eye on some girl at his school.. so.. her goals of ever becoming close to Kurosaki was sadly like a dream; A creative thought that was destined to be short-lived.

She sighed, however yelped as an arm wrapped around her upper body and pulled her against a hard surface. With that she widened her eyes and glanced at a black car with tinted windows speed pass her the drove off.

It only took her a few seconds to realize what happened before she snapped out of her state of thought thanks to Rukia.

"Geez Inoue, you spacing out?"

"O-Oh uh-uhm!"

Before she could finish she watched Ichigo's hand raise before her, then disappear, however a soft pound on her head made her wince and glance up at the boy who glared.

"I swear, it's like I always gotta keep an eye on you. You're gonna get yourself killed one of these days if you don't stay alert Inoue."

"Sorry Ichigo.."

He groaned, but quickly glared at Rukia who giggled behind her cellphone.

"..What?"

"Oh nothing~" she sang.

"What the hell is going through your head Kuchiki?"

Rukia simply walked a ways left of the couple, standing before a cross walk that headed east rather their north. With that she glanced over her shoulder and flashed a cute/condescending smirk the boys way. "-You sound annoyed Kurosaki, but deep down we all know you care about the kid."

"Of course I do." he admitted making Orihime perk and smile to him eagerly. "-she's like a sister to me." he continued making the girl falter. "But dont' take it out of context.. Inoue and I are just friends. Right Orihime?"

"Right!" she sang, dying a little on the inside. "I see Kurosaki as nothing more than my big brother, no more no less!"

"Riight.." Rukia spoke.

She went back to her texting, but noticed her light switch to the 'walking man', and with that she began to cross the street in a hurried pace, all the while waving to the two with her hand that occupied her cell. The two waved back, and then they were off as well, in silence might I add.

* * *

A dark car pulled up to a wealthy looking home in a gilded neighborhood, before braking and eventually shutting off. With that two men exited the car keeping to themselves though one of them couldn't help but feel a bit nervous for his mistakes in the day.

"Uhm.. Heir.." he began aligning his thick rimmed glasses nervously before messing with his mustache. "I apologize for today.. I wasn't myself.."

"It's fine Tessa-"

"OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME MR ISHIDA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PICK YOU UP SO LATE FROM DOWNTOWN! I JUST- I JUST LOST TRACK OF TIME! AND THAT SWERVE EARLIER ! YOU KNOW I'M A BETTER DRIVER THAN THAT, BUT THAT GIRL SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF AND-"

"Tessai relax.. I'm not blaming you for anything.."

"But Mr Uryuu.. we're late.. Your father will-"

"My father is always upset with me Tessai. Please wait for me in the car. This will be nothing but a moment."

"R-Right sir."

As the driver did as told, Ishida fixed himself hurriedly as he approached the home just before him. He easily climbed the 7 steps that distanced him from door and with that, rang the doorbell and waited. Within the seconds it took to answer the entrance, the boy aligned his navy tie, fixed the collar of his suit and made sure to ease a bit of hair out of his face. He had to look presentable for the person he came here to see.

The door swung open, revealing a woman of auburn hair and hazel eyes, sporting nursing scrubs. Her smile glowed brightly as she looked to the boy and instantly turned to the side to allow him entrance. "Uryuu! You're just on time!"

"How long was she waiting?"

"Not long, she was just talking about you with your father."

"I'm more concerned about her rather than him." he let out with a fictitious laugh.

Though phoney, it must've sounded genuine to the nurse, seeing as she laughed along and guided the boy to the common quarters of the house after shutting the door. After being led down a hall and around a corner, Uryuu was sure to meet eyes with his father who sat on a lavender couch with a face that just screamed the resentment he had for seeing the boy. Uryuu could only return the glance, however his face was sure to change as he looked to an older woman in a chair just to the left of the seating his father resided on. Her eyes were shut and her smile was comfortable as she sat, however she quickly glanced into the doorway and smiled wider.

"Uryuu~"

"Grandma."

She let out a happy chuckle before gesturing the boy to walk over to which he did attentively. As he approached he got a good look at her, seeing her dressed in a formal lavender kimono with her almost silver hair pinned up nicely. It only made the boy laugh as he took a seat on he couch on the opposing side of his father.

"Grandma, you look absolutely adorable."

"Oh Uryuu.. You're such a sweet boy."

"How've you been?" he asked leaning to her as if knowing she was going to tell him something astounding.

She chuckled before cupping her chin. "Well lets see.. Your father took me out for tea today in Omachi.. It was nice, and we flew in just in time to get here in the evening.. Though.. I did expect for you to greet me at the airport."

The boy smiled wearily. "I'm sorry.. I found myself a little pre-occupied earlier today.."

"And just what would **you **be pre-occupied with Uryuu?" Ryuken questioned with his arms folded firmly. "Last time I checked you were still unemployed and living off my money across town."

Uryuu gave him a quick glance before sitting up and crossing his legs. "Funny, you seem to know how I am even though you don't even bother to call."

Ryuken narrowed his eyes. "Why in the world would I call you when you've done nothing for me to contact you for?"

"Well, you can always check how I'm doing. That'd never hurt."

"You sleep, eat and throw my money around as if they're your play things. If nothing has changed, then theres no point in my contacting you."

"Ryuken." The older woman eased. "Please.."

The man sat silent for a moment, shutting his eyes and letting out an annoyed breath, this only made Uryuu chuckle as he smiled to his grandmother. "Always to my rescue." he mumbled making the man across from him flinch. "-Tell me Grandma, what's the real reason you called me here? You sounded like something was important over the phone earlier."

She nodded slowly. "Sharp as always.. I'll get to the point. Its as your father said Uryuu.. Right now you are currently unemployed. You have no wife, no kids and nothing to really obligate your time to, and in that time, I'm getting older by the second, which brings me to the main reason I called you here." she spoke making the boy focus. "I was wondering.. if you'd like to take my shares in your fathers company and use them to work for him.."

Uryuu flinched before looking to his dad who shut his eyes and kept quiet and yet looked so bothered by the proposition. The boy could only dull his glance before looking back to the older woman who still spoke on.

"I figured, since we're all family and we must stay close, you wouldn't mind taking me up on my offer.. So? What do you say?"

Uryuu smiled. "Thank you Grandma, but I can't. I just can't see myself working for a big company."

"And just who or what exactly do you see yourself working for?" Ryuken questioned as if he were offended. "You've never worked a day in your life and the moment you're offered a free job, you turn it down? When will you obligate yourself to something boy?"

"No offence, but I'd rather work for someone who wasn't so involved in dirty jobs."

The father flinched before watching Uryuu stand and align his glasses with that he lowered his head in respect to the elder woman in the room. "Thank you for the offer Grandma but I must be going."

"Uryuu!" Ryuken voiced standing. "...Just what did you mean by that?"

The boy blinked but lowered his eyes. "I told you I was pre-occupied didn't I? Can you imagine what for?"

The man flinched before watching the boy smirk and bow his head to him then lift and move along. This only made the father of the boy glare and tighten his fists before shoving them into his trousers.

The woman sighed. "Ryuken.. why're you so hard on that boy? Why do you hate him so.."

"..What are you talking about mother? I don't hate him.."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you loved him just now?"

The man gave the woman a glance, he didn't want to speak but thankfully his cell rang leaving him to excuse himself from her presence and speak on the phone. He had more important matters to speak about rather than his leech of a son.

* * *

A/N: I'll leave it right there! I think it's pretty long for a first chapter but I like long chapters! I hope you guys enjoyed so far, the story gets better I swear! o ~o


	2. Chapter 02

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**_02 _**

Tying her hair back and putting it into tight bun, Orihime patted her cheeks until they were red and her spirit was burning! Luckily for her that didn't take too much time, seeing as she seemed to burn all her energy into making a semi-delicious lunch for her brother and for Ichigo. Though she craved to make both of them a PB&J cassorole, she focused to make a normal meal that college student's wouldn't of minded- a simple homemade egg dish with ketchup, grilled vegetables and rice, decorated in seasoning and seasame seeds to paint a picture of a heart over it all.. Inoue was proud! Proud that she was able to cook something so beautiful that didn't taste too bad the more she tested it.

She was an excellent cook, one that she barely gave herself credit for, but she had an aquired taste that she realized a lot of people didn't have and so she kinda taught herself to cook a meal that was in the normal category of foods, though.. it was exhausting and she found herself wanting to cook something more extravagant than that.

"Buttered radish soup, with clam juice, carrots and melted marshmallows." she mumbled.

Her stomach begged to make something like that but she quickly punched her abdomen before wrapping her meals up and getting dressed. Sporting clothes that proved winter was coming, the girl had wore a long red sweater, charcoal skirt, beige leggings and black boots, with a yellow pinstriped scarf to complete the ensamble. As soon as she fixed her hair, she headed out of her apartment and to the destination of choice today. Karakura Community College.

After taking 3 buses and treking a long ways across town, Orihime made it over to the colleges dorm rooms and darted down the many halls before finding herself at door 227. With that she composed herself, fixing her hair and clothes then knocked on the door.

Given a few seconds she assumed it took to get up from the couch and make it over to the door, Inoue waited but was quickly granted the somewhat surprised look sported by Ichigo as he pulled away from the door a bit.

"Inoue?"

"Hi Ichigo! I stopped by to see if Sora was here!"

"No sorry." he spoke leaning on his doorframe, laughing as he did so. "Y'know if you wanna look for him, you should try his room."

"O-Oh right.. W-Well, I figured.. since he's on the 3rd floor and you're on the 2nd you could just offer his lunch for me." she fibbed.

He squinted and eye before smirking. "Geez, you like to see me working off the clock don't you?"

She blushed as she retracted her left hand from holding the lunches and darting it back to rub her the back of her head. Unfortunately this caused her right hand to lose balance with the meals it harbored, however before anything were to fall Ichigo quickly helped her catch them to which made the girl laugh nervously.

"S-Sorry.." she managed to utter.

"It's fine. So you want me to give both of these to your brother?" he questioned looking at the two wrapped rectangles in his hands.

"W-Well I made you a lunch too." She uttered timidly before sporting a brave face. "-Didn't want you to get jealous!"

He laughed, "You know me too well when it comes to food I guess."

"Hey Kurosaki!"

Both Inoue and Ichigo glanced down the hall, seeing a dark haired woman walking with her sports bag. Orihime instantly examined her, her hair was short in spikey in front and yet somewhat longer and layered in the back. She sported a Community College sweatshirt that almost reached to the top of her knees, which were covered in navy blue leggings and sports sneakers.

The younger girl realized instantly that she was a tomboy, however she wasn't sure of what the relationship between her and Ichigo was, but she was curious.

As soon as the girl approached she gave Ichigo a wave. "Well I'm here, but it doesn't look like you're ready."

"As you can see, I have an errand to run." He explained as he sported a weary smirk, holding up the boxed lunches.

"Oh, and who is this?" she asked shifting a curious glance from him to Orihime.

Inoue flinch and instantly bowed. "I-I'm Orihime Inoue! I'm Sora's younger sister! It's nice to meet you Miss!"

Tatsuki chuckled. "Miss? She's cute. I was sure she was your girlfriend Ichigo."

"Havent' heard that one before." The boy groaned before looking to the younger woman. "Orihime, this is Tatsuki Arisawa. She's my partner-"

As soon as the 'P' word left his lips, Inoue's soul shattered..

" at the gym." Kurosaki finished, unknowingly reviving the girls spirit.

Orihime bowed her head looking to the floor bashfully, "Nice to meet you Tatsuki."

"It's nice to meet you too, Orihime. You go here?"

"Oh n-no. I actually go to Karakura high across town." she explained nervously. "I'm in my last year.."

"Oh I see, well hopefully I'll be seeing you on campus next year!"

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"While you guys get aquainted, I'll drop this off at Sora's. I won't take long." Ichigo spoke walking off.

"Hey hope you don't mind if I raid your fridge!" Tatsuki announced before making her way into the boy's room. "C'mon Orihime."

"R-Right."

Carefully the girl took her time making her way into Ichigo's room. She had never been invited in her before.. well she figured Tatsuki kinda broke that streak, though she figured it wasn't a formal invite from Ichigo, then it didn't count.

The princess took a breath before glancing around the room, a simple green sofa was pushed against the wall across the room with a small Tv in front of it. There were barely any paintings, but there were two doors spaced apart just in back of the couch, one that assumibly led to Ichigo's room and a bathroom.

Inoue smiled slightly, for some reason seeing something as a simple as this made her imagine herself being here more often. It didn't look too different from her home so knew she'd grow more comfortable in the future.

"Hey what're you staring at?"

Inoue flinched glancing to her right in the small personal kitchen- naturally it was small, granted the fact that the room was small as well, still there was a fridge a table that could easily be made for two that Tatsuki got comfortable at. She gestured the girl to have a seat across from her, to which Orihime applied herself to do so. As soon as she made herself comfortable, Tatsuki leaned in her seat and eached into the fridge to grab a soda and offer it to her.

She nervously jittered as she couldn't bring herself to take it.

"What? Wrong flavor?"

"N-No.. but that's Ichigo's.."

"So, he'll get some more when he goes shopping." she shrugged opening it for her.

Orihime blinked. Tatsuki's behavior was quite abrassive, one she could never experience herself acting. She knew it would take her a few weeks or maybe months to get used to raiding anyones fridge.. still even though she barely knew the woman, she envied her a bit.

"Soo~ Your brother is Sora Inoue huh? That's kinda weird, you guys look nothing alike.. well you share the same eyes but that's it."

Orihime giggled nervously. "Yeah.. Surprisingly we get that a lot."

"So when you go here next year, you know what your major is going to be?"

"Not really..."

"Well what do you wanna be?"

The girl rested a single finger on her bottom lip before smiling. "An astronaut!"

"...What?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to see space and planets and stuff, I think that would be fun!"

"You're quite an airhead aren't you?" The woman teased. "What're your grades like?"

"I get high marks! I placed 4th in honors just last year!" She answered rather confidently.

"Oh-ho~ So you do have a head on your shoulders." Tatsuki responded leaning back in her seat a bit. Mostly to emphasize how blown back she was by the girls comment. "With grades like that I wonder why you don't wanna be a doctor like your brother."

Inoue laughed nervously. "Well.. Sora has taught me a few things in his spare time, but.. I just can't stand the sight of someone hurt.. My body usually reacts to that tenfold."

"Well still, you don't want your brain to go to waste. You should find out what you wanna do before you get here, it'll be easier y'know?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the advice Tatsuki!"

"No prob-"

"Nice to see you two are getting along." Ichigo muttered making his appearance present.

The girls jerked as they watched him stand near the doorway, quickly glaring at Orihime.

"Inoue.. you shouldn't leave the door open. You never know who's trying to steal your stuff around here." Ichigo lectured making the girl nod with discomfort and Tatsuki groan.

"Stop nagging her Kurosaki! How do you know she left the door open?"

"Because she's Orihime."

"W-What's that supposed to mean!-?" Inoue asked getting teary-eyed.

"Nothing you need to worry your head about." Ichigo mumbled patting the girls head in passing. "It just means I know you."

The little woman lit up, as the boy made it into his room, and in seconds, returned with a red sports bag making Tatsuki sigh and throw back Inoue's untouched soda before standing and grabbing her sports bag.

"Finally!" she groaned sarcastically.

"Shut up. C'mon Orihime."

The girl nodded and stood from the table before leaving the room along with the other two. Ichigo was sure to lock up but he glanced down at the younger girl as he shoved his keys in his pockets.

"I hope you don't get upset, but Sora wasn't in. So I left the lunches with a friend. He'll keep them safe until he comes back."

"He's not there?"

Ichigo shook his head making the girl sigh. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"Dunno, your brother's a bit of a bookworm." he answered while Tetsuki smirked.

"He wants to be a doctor, so who knows how long he'll be out. I'm surprised the teachers on campus havent given him his degree yet. The guy deserves it."

Ichigo laughed in agreement before easing Orihime to walk with him and Arisawa. As soon as they made it to the exit of the building, the boy waved beginning to split paths with her.

"Alright I'll see you around Orihime. Go out and hang with your friends for the rest of the day why don't you." He joked.

"I'll try!" she laughed waving back.. though she was sure to frown seconds after.

She had done this countless times before.. Dropping by Ichigo's dorm to drop off snacks and whatnot, but each and everytime she did so, she never felt that she got any closer to him. It was as if instead they were at a stand-still.. stuck in a frozen moment, fated to never advance.

It honestly hurt.. but what could she do? She was 17 and he was 23, and as stated time and time again, Ichigo didn't really see her for anything but Sora's younger sister or that high school girl that needs to hang out with her friends. Nothing more, and nothing less.. But that disturbed her slightly.

Why didn't he want more that than with her? Was she not his type? Was she too young? Too immature? She wanted so desperately to know..

A chilled breeze brushed passed her, snapping her back into reality and reminding her what she had to do today. Because of the lunch she made, she was all out of certain ingredients needed to make a few snacks for the future. With that she patted her cheeks and ran down the road to run her errands.

* * *

In the dining room to his mothers home, Ryuken sat at the table barely touching anything on his plate. Instead, he scrolled through the call history's and listings in his digital phonebook to which made his mother who sat just to his left frown.

"Ryuken, don't tell me your phone is more important than dinner conversation." she quipped.

"Why would you go and think that?" He questioned a little bothered.

The woman only stayed silent. She figured her joking tone would ease the man a bit but she should've known better. Her son was boundlessly pensive when it came to everything, including jokes..

She sighed. "Ryuken, you need to speak with Uryuu, and get him to join your company."

"Why bother? He's selfish and wants no part in it."

"It's only because you both aren't neccessarily on speaking terms.."

"..."

"Ryuken, my time here is short.. I can feel it."

"Mother-" he groaned trying to keep the mood as it was.

"No no.." she eased, leaving him to allow her to finish. "You and I both know I will be leaving this world soon, and I'd hate to be on my deathbed knowing my son and his son hate each other."

"Uryuu doesn't hate me." The man corrected in a boastful tone. "If he had then he wouldn't be around me, much less stand to look at me. ..No.. that boy has no idea what hate really is.."

"I don't understand why you can't stand him so.."

"He's lazy, arrogant, unpretencious, manipulative and annoyingly immature. Need I go on?"

She shook her head. "I'm just wondering when you will describe Uryuu and not yourself, son."

The man scoffed, granting the woman a soft laugh. "..Which reminds me.. What was Uryuu talking about the other night? About your buisness? You aren't getting into trouble are you Ryuken?"

"Of course not." He quickly dismissed before glancing at his ringing phone.

He stood instantly, before respectively excusing himself from the table and making it outside. As soon as he assumed it was safe for him to speak he pressed the 'Talk' key and spoke. "So what have you found?"

"He tried to be careful but he was caught on security cam 7 and 8, Mr Ishida. It's as you said, the kid was snooping around, but what for? He's got nothing to gain from that.. Doesn't he have any idea what kind of trouble he could get you and your company?"

"Yes he does. But he's too naive to understand who exactly he'd be hurting."

"..So what should we do sir?"

"Contact the gang he's trying to harm and tell them to dump him. If he's running around with that kind of information in his regard, then he is a danger to everyone in both the corporate world and the underground."

"But Mr. Ishida... he's your son."

"And he's also expendable. Tell them to cut him from everything, and dump him."

"Yes Mr Ishida."

"Oh and Ganju-"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Tell them, If it's possible, to make it look like an accident."

"Yes... Yessir Mr Ishida."

* * *

Noon had passed and the evening had come and gone, it was midnight now and instead of sleeping, Uryuu was wide awake. He was typing away at his computer surfing the web and hacking into certain parts of his fathers inherited company to find something interesting and copy it onto his USB. He planned to use the future information as leverage so he could manipulate his father into doing his bidding, hell, maybe hand over the company for laughs.

Ishida smirked but was sure to look in the bottom right-hand corner noticing the time. It was 12:43 and that made the man jerk a bit. He didn't mean for this rare task to become somewhat of a hobby..

He groaned as he leaned back in his seat and imported all sorts of hacked or encrypted files into his USB before, hitting a few keyes and encrypting the files into a different code. With that he stood from his seat, took the clip out and shoved the device into his pocket before heading toward the door and grabbing a nearby peacoat and blue scarf. Once he headed out, a doorman was sure to nod to the boy in his passing before locking the door for him then following as he eventually led him to he only elevator down the fancy hall and rung his hoist.

As soon as the machinary hopped up, Uryuu stepped in, and the man bowed again as the doors closed and dropped the boy to his destination.

Soft rings were heard as the elevator passed plenty of floors, however a loud chime sang as the doors eventually opened and allowed Uryuu to march passed the greeting staff and make his way to the front desk, seeing the clerksboy almost nod off as he approached.

He assumed that if he made it over to the counter the boy would wake up but that wasn't the case. The boy was still nodding off much to Ishida's dissatisfaction, leaving him no choice but to ring the bell at the desk and make the boy jerk and gasp.

"Gah!- Oh.. wait! Ah! Oh I'm sorry! How long were you waiting!"

"..Not long. I need my keys."

"Right sir! Right away sir!" the boy spoke shuffling about.

This allowed Uryuu to actually get a glance at the desk, behind the shuffling boy were the rack of keys.. how could he have missed that? He didn't know or cared, yet he could admit it was somewhat entertaining to watch. Something else that caught his eyes, were a stack of books off on the corner just to the left- Thick psycology books, atop of advanced trig sets, along with a few books of classical literature. This made Uryuu instantly look to the boys nametag.

". . .Mizuiro?"

"Gah! Y-Yes sir!"

"Your first day?"

The boy blushed before nodding. "Y-Yes. My mother helped me with the position sir. I'm sorry!"

"You're in college?"

"Yes.. I go to school early in the mornings and then work here at night.. how'd you know?" he asked, curiousity in his tone.

"Wild guess." Uryuu shrugged, before lifting his right finger to point at a certain set of silver keys. "Those are mine."

"R-Right!"

In seconds the boy handed them over, bowing and watching Ishida leave, with that he facepalmed. "I'm so fired..." he groaned before opening his eyes.

He noticed a silver trinket on the ground where Uryuu had stood previously, with that he walked around his desk and picked it up, examining it for a moment. "..Who's is this?" he wondered before looking to the doorway.

Just outside Uryuu placed his hands in his pockets before glancing about for the valet serviceman however, his car was sure to pull up, making him approach hesitently. A man with raven hair stepped out of the drivers seat with an ebony suit and orange turtleneck before lowering his head respectively, but as he rose he smirked.

"You're Uryuu Ishida right? Here's your car."

Uryuu blinked, but soon watched the window of the passenger seat roll down slowly and reveal and bald man who shared the same smirk. With that Uryuu attempted to clutch the USB in his pocket but flinched as nothing was there, with that he glanced about to see if he'd dropped it, making the raven haired man laugh a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you have your keys, but you see we didn't need them. We kind of have a knack for starting cars without them."

"Get in the car if you know what's good for you kid. I'd hate to shoot you through this door and damage your nice wheels."

Ishida lowered his eyes for a brief moment, cursing his father in the back of his mind. No doubt his slip back at his grandmothers house caused his father to panic and send a hit. Though most people would've been scared, Uryuu wasn't.. after all there wasn't really much to be afraid of he thought. He didn't really live for nothing, and if he had died the only thing he'd leave behind is his father's money.. Still it was a bit irritating to think this was the end.. and so soon too.. He didn't even get to expose the man for the bastard he was.

"I won't ask twice!" The bald man voiced.

Uryuu paused his thoughts before he advanced toward the car and hopped in the backseat. Leaving the man with the turtleneck to chuckle as he sat back in the drivers seat and drove off- leaving Mizuiro to run out and groan. Within the minutes he stared down the trinket in his hands, he was able to assume that it had belonged to Uryuu, though it seemed he was a tad late for all of that.

"Just great.. What am I going to do with this?" he wondered looking down to the trinket in his palm.

* * *

A/N: This story will get so much better in time.. um.. maybe chapter 5-8'ish xD


	3. Chapter 03

**_A/N:_ **Well I'm glad no one thinks the story sucks so far.. well I don't think it could suck if it's barely started.. still I haven't got any complaints yet so I will hurry and dish out more chapters. My computer crashed recently so I had to wait to fix it up.. Surprise Surprise.. it's fixed!

Anyway!

**InoueR0xO** - What an eerie coincidence that your boyfriend called you that and- whoa.. I was actually shocked when I read your comment, but then I thought.. 'wait.. I could like.. be psychic..' thought I seriously doubt this.. :C Either way, I'm glad that part of the story made you happy xD

**Guptanation** - I thank you for your comment!~ Interesting starts are usually the foundation to an epic story! So I plan to blow your mind along with the other readers as this story progresses!

* * *

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**_03 _**

Still sitting in the back of the car, Uryuu composed himself rather well as he awaited the arrival to his destination. He wasn' t sure where these two were going to take him, but if anything he figured it had to be some place far, and yet close-by.. something to where it looked as if he himself had wandered off somewhere and got into trouble.

He lowered his eyes and stared at his lap contently.. hypothesizing what was to come and yet wondering just who these people were. Two obvious thugs that were nicely dressed..? They had to be lackeys from the guy who his father associated himself with.

Still.. Ishida wondered what kind of boss would bend to his father's whims so easily.. Most likely a naive one.. That or one who was using his father, after-all there was no such thing as a good thug in these situations. No.. All bosses.. were like barbers in a way.. They all had to work on a neat head of hair, styling it and shaping it however they liked, but waited until the split ends appeared. Only then would they simply cut them off and await new ones.. In short.. the father of the young Ishida heir was nothing more than a split end, and he'd be cut off and replaced by some other rich chump sooner or later, however now, Uryuu was the split-end.

The man stunted a smirk as he thought of himself as no more than a troublesome strand of hair- after all his years of living that's all he really thought of himself in his dying moments? Really?

The man flinched as he eased his right hand through his hair carefully for a moment.

...Did he get a haircut this week? Usually he was attentive when it came to personal grooming but right now he was questioning whether he had done so. He figured if he was going to die, the least he could do is look nice.. Wait.. would they shave off his hair? Make him look unidentifiable if it came down to it?

After cupping his chin for a moment, the man eased his hands back into his lap before dulling his eyes. He knew his father would probably try and stage this murder as an accident, and if anything, have these men pull his teeth and skin before charring him in his own car.

_Oh woe was he~_

"...Are we there yet?" he asked glancing out of his window.

The bald man smirked. "Why? Afraid of dying?"

"I'm rather complacent." Ishida spoke. "I figured this would happen to me sooner or later.. though.. I expected this more later in my life to be honest."

"Quite passive." The man with raven hair mumbled. "You act as if nothing bad will happen to you. That, or you just don't care if you die.."

"I've never died before. So.. I'm quite curious."

"Right.. I'm assuming you have no wife or kids.."

Uryuu gave the man a glance to which he responded with a chuckle and sauntering smirk in the rearview mirror.

"I've dealt with some men like you before. Nothing really to lose, no one to remember them even if they wanted. You're no more than a walking shell of a man with no purpose in life and nothing you hold dear. Nothing different from what we were told about you.." he began keeping his eyes on the road. "To be blunt, I don't like men like you. I actually prefer it when people scream and beg me to spare them before I kill them y'know?"

"Been there." Uryuu mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah I hear ya.. that kinda reminds me of a story to be honest." The bald man laughed making his counterpart groan. "-It's about a village.. Y'see.. every time someone would die in the village, a bell would toll and the people would shed their share of tears. This would happen every so often, like months at a time. However, this boy.. never really knew the purpose of the bell.. he just knew when it rang people were supposed to cry. He never really understood it and because of that, didn't want to follow through with something he didn't quite follow." he explained. "Well.. one day, the boy found the bell, and kept ringing it. On and on, ringing and ringing and ringing.. and in response the people would cry their eyes out. This went on for days and eventually months until eventually, the people got tired of crying, so guess what they did?"

"Here we go.." The other man mumbled with a groan.

"They grabbed their pitchforks and knives and killed the boy! Turns out, they were so sick of the ringing, that they ending up forgetting why they would cry when it rung in the first place and just didn't bother with it anymore! Would you believe they actually resented it for a time? The funny thing about it though, is they'd still hear the ringing.. and it drove them mad.." The man laughed holding up an educational hand. "A bell that tolled for tears, eventually tolled in the mind of those who had forgotten its purpose and made them insane.. It's kind of a funny story."

"That story gets stupider and stupider everytime I hear it." The bald mans counterpart spoke flipping his hair. "Must you make it a ritual to tell everyone that story?"

"Shut the hell up, Ayasegawa! I'll tell whoever I damn well wanna tell the story to! So stop complaining!"

"Whatever.. we're here." The man spoke pulling the car over.

"Alright~ Lets get this party started. Remove your coat and tie and get out of the car." The bald man spoke hurrying out of the auto along with his partner.

Both of them made a trip to the back of the trunk where they began to fiddle around with whatever they put in there, leaving Uryuu to scoff and remove his coat. They had already made themselves comfortable and used his car as if they had already made it theirs.

He pulled at his tie next, wondering where exactly the two had taken him. There were dim street lights and horribly paved sidewalks. This was an urban area, or at least that's what he had assumed. There wasn't a day in his life where he had to walk the streets so he was a bit unfamiliar..

After the tie fell, he removed he jacket of his suit then stepped out of the car, to which he took in the sights then when he got his eyefull looked to the men still digging in the trunk of his auto.

He rose a brow to this but felt a sinking feeling in his chest. They were going to beat the shit out of him, then kill him.. Damn.. And here he thought they'd kill him quickly and just get it all over with..

Uryuu sighed as he instantly thought of his father. Even miles away that man still had a handle on him, making sure that even his death wasn't what he wanted.

"Ryuken wanted me beat?"

"-Bloody." The bald man added as he pulled out a tire iron.

"He also wanted you unrecognizable." Ayasegawa finished grabbing a simple knife.

All of that looked like it was going to hurt, and yet, Uryuu was ready to deal with it. The quicker they got to it the quicker this would all be over.. right?

The bald man closed the trunk as he approached, clutching his metal weapon tightly. "Sorry about this man.. I don't know you, but.. you know how buisness is."

Uryuu said nothing. Instead, removed his glasses and tucked them into his pocket.

* * *

_Knock...Knock..._

_...Knock...Knock..Knock_

_"Ichigo.. Hey come on, wake up.. Ichigo!"_

The lids belonging to Kurosaki's copper eyes shot open, instantly triggering his body to switch into _active _mode. He sat up, groaned, and rubbed his eyes before angrily throwing off his blankets and searching his room for his dresser- as if the inanimate object changed places every night. When the dresser was found, the boy quickly changed into a burgendy shirt and some cargo's before hurrying to the door and unlocking it. With that, Sora made his way in and darted to the Kurosaki boys fridge, voicing his snarky comments as soon as the door to the portal of food opened.

"Geez, were you even awake! We're gonna be late to class if you keep sleeping in like that!"

"Good morning to you too.." Ichigo let out before yawning and glancing at his clock.

It was in the kitchen, on the door to the fridge to be exact.. though Ichigo always wished it hadn't. It was a tiny battery operated clock with that poser of an actor- Don Kanoji on it, a small and considerably annoying trinket Rukia got him for his birthday at one point. Why he didn't throw it away was always a wonder.. But Ichigo was more leaning on the fact that it was more convienant to have it rather than not.

As soon as he noticed the time, 5:37, he was sure to groan and throw the closest thing he could find at his guest- this just happened bottle-cap. Sora jerked as the trinket hit him, but was sure to pull out of Kurosaki's fridge with wrapped ham and cheese in his mouth- sporting a stare that was curious to the action.

"Sora.. It's damn near 5:30 our class doesn't start still 8:00."

Sora blinked, but was sure to step out of the fridge and nod. "I know, but you wanna be on time don't you? I know class is really important to you- and so is graduating, so I came by early so you wouldn't mess anything up."

"Really? Cause it looks like you're just raiding my fridge."

Sora only let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah...Sorry about that.. You're out of cheese by the way!" The boy spoke going back to the fridge and grabbing the last slice of cheese.

".. You all outta food at your place?" Ichigo guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Wild guess.."

Grabbing the last bit of anything he could find- that being a tomato, a container of ham and an egg- Sora shuffled to cook something up to ease the hunger in his stomach.

Ichigo could only sit on the couch and groan as he watched the brother move and fumble around in the small area, eventually cracking the egg into a pan and shoving all the ham he had in it only to watch it simmer as he cut tomatoes on the dish. Ichigo groaned in disgust, but stopped as he watched Sora make his way over with his concoction between two slices of bread.

Rather than say anything, Ichigo simply cringed, while mr Inoue sat at the table in the kitchen and began to attack his strange sandwich like a rabid dog.

Ichigo had to say something now.

"Geez Sora, you act as if you hadn't eaten for days.."

The boy lifted his head from his food, sporting a dumbfounded look with crumbs and bits of egg around his mouth as he processed Kurosaki's statement. As the gears turned, he laughed before looking to his sandwich. "Well it's as you said, I'm all out of food in my room.."

"What about that bento I dropped off-"

"Ate it!" he announced cutting Kurosaki off. "It's weird, I used to always have a full refrigerator when I still lived with my sister, but now that I'm by myself it's just way different. I wonder what happened.. maybe I'm eating too much too fast..? Hm.. I wonder.."

"You're running out of food because Orihime would do all the shopping.. that, and you've booked your whole day to be scheduled with classes. You have no time to buy yourself any food at all.." Ichigo groaned. "I realize you wanna be a doctor, but you could at least try to be healthy while you work at it Sora. Skipping meals and working on an empty stomach isnt' good for you."

"But it's been working for me so far." He laughed, leaving Ichigo to send him daggers.

"Still.."

"I know I know.. It's just... I want to hurry up and grab every credit I can so I can support 'Hime by myself." he spoke setting his sandwich down. "...I told you before right? Our parents died when she was barely a teenager and I know because of that she's been traumatized.. So in the time that I had to raise her, I realized that I couldn't do much, not when I was with her all the time.. That's why this whole college thing, I wanna get it over with and go back to my sister." He explained before slumping in his seat. "Orihime's by herself everyday because I left her by herself.. She needs me.."

Ichigo looked to the brother sympathetically before lowering his eyes and groaning. Though he wasn't good with.. well.. _'bonding' _moments.. or whatever these moments were, he knew he had to say something..

"..You can't keep beating yourself up about what happened to your parents, or your decision for going to school.. Whether or not you left Orihime alone, you've got a life and dreams.. so its only fair that you live that through so you can do what you want." Ichigo mumbled before falling back on his couch.

He couldn't really say anything right away- as stated he wasn't good with these things. So he gave the moment a second of silence before staring at the ceiling and beginning once more. "Orihime is almost an adult now.. and you may not think it, but she can take care of herself.. although.. she is a clutz.." he rambled. "...But you two are just alike in some ways, and If you're getting by life just fine then she should too... Y'know?... Sora?..."

Ichigo sat up instantly noticing the soon-to-be doctor asleep, snoring away with his head on the table leaving the Kurosaki boy to tighten his right fist and glare.

"Asshole.. You come into my place, eat all my food and crash on my table?" he hissed through grinding teeth.

He groaned growled and complained some more before standing from the couch and searching for his backpack- finding it on the opposite side of the armrest of the seating. With the bag in hand, he unzipped the bottom half of the bag and noticed there were a few dollars inside- He didn't know how much exactly, but he knew it was enough to grab a warm coffee and chocolate muffin from the convenience market down the road. Taking the dollars out, the boy shoved them into his pockets before grabbing a coat and glaring at Sora- groaning as he silently walked passed him and left his room.

He would've invited him to walk had he not been asleep.

"Just where the hell are your manners.." Ichigo hissed opening the door once more before shutting it silently and leaving.

Another groan left the boys lips as he marched down the hall of his dorm and approached the glass doors that framed a dark morning. Ichigo flinched, almost forgetting that Sora woke him up so early, but rather than stand around like an idiot, he hurried fixed his coat and headed out- moving at a pace that was more of a power-walker's rather someone who was just walking idly. The reason why? He didn't really trust Karakura nights or uh.. mornings.. like this. Hell he didn't just trust the darkness at all.. You'd never know what would pop out at you walking in it. So he figured if he just hurried to the store, bought his things, ate, return home and wake Sora up, then they'd both be able to make it to class no problem.. but this morning was proving to be treacherous..

He was getting a bad feeling about this morning.. he didn't know about what, but something inside him- deep at his core was telling him to seriously turn around and make it back to Sora.. But Kurosaki quickly dismissed that with a scoff..

"Tch.. I'm no punk.." he mumbled as his pace became just a little faster.

He wanted to get off these streets and get his coffee quick.. Now that he was thinking about it, he hoped they'd have those irish cremes there too, or else he'd be heading to school with the biggest attitude.

"... and if I'm stuck with another blueberry muffin I'm going to snap someones neck.."

Thinking about such things as this made the time almost fly and the buildings dash pass Ichigo, allowing him to relax just a bit and pace himself as he continued his trek to the store, though there were still a few more blocks he had to pass. Why he often said the place was simply '_Down the road_' was a wonder.

"No use complaining about it now.." He mumbled turning a corner.

Two steps were taken before he flinched, noticing two thugs stand down the road around a certain car that seemed to be too pricey to be in his neighborhood... Parked cars on either side were usually beat up and made 10 years ago or so.. so it was.. different...?

Whatever it was or wasn't, Ichigo's bad vibes were flaring, and this was a situation that he didn't want to get himself involved in, but as if disagreeing his stomach groaned- wishing for food.

Kurosaki gave his stomach two strikes before it was silent, and like a spy he carefully took a step back and then another- figuring he'd take the long way around to get his foot.

Still playing spy, he took careful steps off the curb and readied to cross the street, though as if God wished ill will upon him- the sound of cracking glass bounced off the bricks of the buildings in and echo. Kurosaki flinched, and like an idiot, checked to see if the dudes down the road were watching.

They were.

He flinched again, however noticed as they skeptically looked down an alleyway and yet, hurriedly hopped in their expensive auto and drove off.

He blinked, but nevertheless warily made his way to where they once were. Each step was slow and cautious, and his nerves were slowly numbing- Something didn't feel right, and the feeling was getting worse the closer Kurosaki got to the alley. But all those feelings doubled-no quadrupoled, the moment he stepped in front of the blood stained curb.


	4. Chapter 04

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**_04_**

Everything literally ached, and it hurt to attempt to open his eye lids, but even with the pain, Uryuu felt he had to wake up.  
As he attempted, the task ended up being not so difficult in the long run.. mostly because the pain seemed to get easier the more he tried, also because there was this other feeling he was getting that warmed his face and yet felt uncomfortable. If he could describe it, he would say it felt like he was under a faucet.. under a single stream of hot water. But where would the water come from? Last he recalled, he was getting his ass whooped in a chilly alleyway...

_'Oh God.. They're not pissing on me are they?'_

Reluctant to actually open his eyes, but eventually doing so, Uryuu's left eye opened and glanced around the hazy area, though his neck and head weren't cooperating. Probably sprained or so, yet numbed by pain, they were too stiff to turn- but his left eye did enough of the scouting as the room began to get less fuzzy in the minutes that passed.

With time forever fleeting, he eventually saw himself in his tattered clothes within a white container, and to his left a male in a saggy red shirt with a glare on his face. He watched the man take a sip of water out of a bottle then spit it at him as if he were a child trying to water plants by using their mouth as a pretend watering can.

This only left Uryuu to shut his eyes and attempt to sleep.. he figured this all to be a dream anyway...

"Hey!... Hey!.. Dont' go to sleep on me now, I have to keep you awake!"

Uryuu's left eye opened once more, making the boy who saved him, Ichigo, to feel a bit relieved.

"Good.. I was almost afraid youd've died."

"..."

"This might be a stupid question to start of with but.. who are you? And do you remember what happened to you?"

Uryuu tried to speak but was too tired to do so, making Ichigo groan as he sat and made himself comfortable on the floor. It was in this time he was allowed to collect his thoughts, and think back to the figures he saw that ran away in that sporty car.. With that he started thinking..

"Hey.. did.. those two dudes beat you up?"

"..."

"You might not believe it, but I was there when I saw them.. They had suits right? And they looked pretty clean cut.. Were they... Yakuza or something?"

Uryuu lowered his visible eye, still unwilling to respond- making Ichigo groan.

" ... You must've pissed them off to make them want to kick your ass at almost 5 in the morning.. Don't worry though, I've got a friend who's kinda good with medicine.. He left to buy supplies but he should be arriving any moment n-"

"Ichigo!" Sora announced barging in the room, wide awake due to nerves. "How is he!"

"Quiet down. You're gonna give him a headache."

Sora flinched, but marched, carrying a brown bag further into the area, eventually seeing a disgusting sight. There was a lot of blood.. **a lot**.. And there was also a variety of spoils that came with it. Scars, brusing, split skin, ruined clothing.. the whole nine.. This only made the brunette frown as he eventually watched Ichigo sit on the counter of the sink and urge the boy to hurry and use his doctoring skills he's learned so much about, though, Sora was nervous.. He had never done this before.. not professionally..

"What're you waiting for? Help him."

"He may need an actual doctor Ichigo.. We should take him to the hospital."

"I was thinking of that.. but now I'm thinking that's not such a good idea."

"What?" the man flinched. "Why not?"

"Call it a hunch but I think the two guys who beat up this guy were gang members- Not even that, gang elites."

"You mean like... Yakuza?-!" Sora blinked.

"Exactly. That's why I'm asking you to do me this favor.. I don't know much about the underground life of thugs, but if they almost beat this man to death, then they'll probably want to finish the job eventually..."

"That's exactly why we should call this guy an ambulance and a squad car while we're at it!" Sora spoke, his hands trembling as he held a box of band-aids and stitching tape. "Whatever this guy did- it's not good! And who's to say he's not gonna die in here! Goh- you already have him in your tub Ichigo! The cops are gonna think that we had something to do with this!"

"What did you want me to do? Leave him bleeding in the cold?" He questioned rhetorically. "Look, it's gonna be alright, as soon as this guy gets better and starts talking then he'll identify the guys who did this and we'll be fine."

"S-Still if this is Yakuza then we can't be apart of any of this!" Sora objected. "I'm only 37 credits away from graduating as val-"

"Sora! Please! I'm only asking you to do this one favor for me! Help this guy as much as you can..."

"!-!-!"

"I don't know who this guy is.. he could be someone who betrayed the gang, or he could be the biggest asshole on Earth.. Regardless.. the way I saw him in that alley.. Not even the lowest criminal deserved that."

Sora's eyes stood distended for a moment before he eventually let out a breath that sounded close to an eager grunt than anything. With that he dug into his brown bag and began to take out a first aid kit used for emergencies, anti-bacterial ointments, rubbing alcohol and gauze pads.

The brunettes right hand then darted to the victims head, where he felt for sores and lumps. He frowned as he felt a few but grimaced as he retracted his hand that was now laced with blood. He could only groan..

".. I'll do all that I can, but it looks to me that this guy suffered a few blows to the head.. and judging by the size of the knots.. It was from something heavy." He mumbled before glancing at Ichigo. "This man could be suffering from blunt force trauma as we speak, but..."

"Don't worry.. If anything happens, this will all be on me. You only have to continue until the sun rises, after that you can wash your hands clean of this.."

Sora nodded before shifting his glance from Ichigo to the body he placed in his tub. He analyzed the body all over for a brief moment before letting out a breath and began his work, leaving Ichigo to watch and sip his water as the time passed.

* * *

"I'm here! Oh I'm so sorry I'm so late!" Orihime announced in a whine. "I ran over here as fast as I could, but when I realized I couldn't run any more I took a bus but it was the wrong bus and then I got lost and frustrated! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm sorry you guys!" she whined before immediately being hissed to by Ichigo.

The boy groaned as he stood straight and greeted Inoue in the doorway with a soft pound on the head with his right fist before turning to his side and allowing her to see her brother on his couch. She blinked before taking a few steps over to him, eventually scratching the side of her cheek. Just what was Sora doing in Ichigo's room so early in the morning?

"Inoue, I need you to do me a favor."

"Hm!"

The boy adverted his gaze as he began to walk off and around gathering a few things, such as pocket change in a few drawers and a red backpack while talking to the woman who was literally spinning in circles just to follow him around the room.

"The other night I ran into someone who needed some help, so me and your brother kind of did what we had to in order to get the guy back on his feet." he explained before walking over to the couch and nudging Sora awake. "Your brother did a pretty good job in bandaging the guy, but right now Sora needs to get to class and I need to get some food and more medical supplies in here, so.. I was wondering if you'd watch over the guy for us, or at least for me until I come back."

"Wh-Wha-"

"I know it's a lot to take in Orihime but trust me, this guys is pretty much harmless. You know your brother and I would never put you in a situation if we figured you'd get hurt."

The girl's eyes twinkled slightly, but she was sure to nod as she felt somewhat moved to do so. Still...

"I-If you need me to go shopping for you I can do it! Just gimme a list! You don't have leave your own home!"

"I can't do that to you. I've already caused you to miss a bit of class.." Kurosaki let out with a frown.

He shut his eyes briefly though, before glancing over his shoulder at Sora who was still snoring away, with that he rubbed his head with agitation as he avoided eye contact with the little woman. "Not only did I make you miss class.. but I almost gave your brother a heart attack.. I'm probably the worst person you guys could ever know.."

"D-Don't say that Kurosaki!"

Inoue flinched as she watched the boy react to her voice in such a shaken manner, though he regained his composure as the seconds passed. Orihime had felt foolish- not just for calling his name out like that, but also for the tone which it was given in. She sounded as if she were gonna cry- How dorky!

She frowned some more as she felt her face level with heat, but she was sure to try and make herself seem less... intense.. with a quickly formed sentence.

"You!... you shouldn't badmouth yourself Ichigo.. you're the only guy I know that would find and help a stranger and get others to do so too! I think.. that you're a great person.. and I'm.. well.. thankful that you are in me and Sora's life.." she explained glancing away, though she twitched and immediately bowed. "A-And I'm sorry for calling your name like that! I-I have to call you Ichigo right? S-Sorry!"

Ichigo blinked, but let out a soft laugh that made Orihime rise from her bow and sport a pout. With that he pat her head, then eventually manhandled her brother to awake from his slumber on the couch- much to the older mans dismay.

"Whaaat?"

"Get up, class is in 15.."

"But... what about the dead guy.." he mumbled half asleep.

"Orihime's watching him."

"ORIHIME!"

With that Sora sat upright staring at his baby sister instantly. She only waved and giggled nervously as her bro stood from the couch and held his hands across his chest in the form of an over-dramatic **'X'**.

"No way! Absolutely not! Orihime is not going to be stuck in a room with some Yakuza gangster-"

"She's not going to be here all day! I'm only going to the store down the street to get supplies, after that she's done with this whole thing too!"

"Couldn't you get someone else to do this? Why'd it have to be my sister!-?"

Ichigo sighed. "Because other than you, I trust she won't make a big deal out of it.. Knowing my friends, they'd overreact and cause a big scene that would get all of us in trouble. Tatsuki would immediately call the police, Keigo would tell the campus staff, and I can't trust Rukia to follow through with anything- so there, are you done?"

Both Inoue's flinched, Orihime shocked to hear that Ichigo trusted her and Sora more frightened by the fact that Ichigo was so hellbent on helping some dude from the Yakuza.. But.. Rather than say anything, he glanced at his sister and sighed, expecting to hear an objection of some sort.

"Orihime..?"

"Eh? Uhm...D-Don't worry! I'm just going to stay here and keep watch until Ichigo comes back. When that happens, I'm back at school!"

"But.. But what if-"

"Okay mister doctor, obviously you're not going to get moving without a little force so lets go." Ichigo groaned, dragging the man by the collar making him whine slightly.

"Ah! Orihime! If you need to, there are knives in the second drawer to the left and be sure to call the police if anything weird happens! Who gives a damn what Ichigo says! There's mace in my room if you can get to it- ask the dormitory manager and-"

_**SLAM**_

Though Ichigo shut the door behind both he and Sora, Orihime could still hear her brother crying out to her in a means of having her protect herself. This only made her sigh.. oh how she loved her brother, truly..

Her pleasant look somehow faded behind an eager face as she smiled to herself and clutched her fists tightly. Ichigo had entrusted her to do a simple task, and she wasn't going to fail! Not when Ichigo basically pleaded to her brother how much he needed her! How much he trusted her! She couldn't! She **wouldn't**!

"I won't!" she voiced holding her fists in the air.. though after a moment of silence she meekly looked to the two doors to her right.

She was sure her shout might've woken up the guest in the house.. so she knew she had to keep it down.. however, her curiosity was getting the better of her. Who was the mystery person Ichigo pleaded a favor for?

The girl blinked, glancing at each door. Wishing to ease the inquisitive feeling in her head...

She opened one of the doors- immediately hearing a crumpling noise or rustling sound- making her whimper and shut her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud!" she shrieked softly- if that were at all possible..

But the little woman was sure to compose herself as she noticed the noise that was made was just a brown bag and a few bandage wrappers the boys refused to clean up.

She sighed, patting her chest, however looking to the door just to her right. Two steps in that direction, and a jiggle of the door handle allowed the woman to peek into the single room of the home.

She was surprised for two reasons. The first one! Well she never realized Ichigo's room was so nice! It looked so comfortable and cozy- there was hardly any decoration, but that was so Ichigo's style! ..The second! The guest, more or so the guy who Ichigo saved was wide awake.. removing his bandages..bleeding..

The princess squeaked however forced her body to turn to ice as she watched the guy pause his actions and look to the doorway. Inoue flinched looking over the damaged guest. His right eye was covered with a makeshift eye patch, made of gauze pads and bandage wraps, while his left was painted blue just beneath the bottom lid.

There were two stitches just beneath the bruised eye- pulling together split skin that looked as if it were going to bleed any second. Wide bandages laced around his forehead and covered his left ear, while his neck was braced, though done poorly due to the wood used for it, was crooked and sticking out of the covering. His left arm was splinted while his right sported bloody bandages and tape around the wrist and half his forearm, then some more covering part of his skin above the elbow- There was probably more to see under the blankets, but Inoue didn't dare hypothesize. Instead, she gasped, darting her left hand to cover her mouth while she instantly slammed the door shut and caught her breath.

Though she didn't not know the man, telling from his looks alone, he looked as if he had been in a car accident or something worse.. She could only imagine the pain he was going through..

...Sora said.. that guy was a gangster right?

Inoue wasn't into mobster movies but she knew that the Yakuza was a gang to be feared.. But why was this man hurt? She wondered.. but flinched as she recalled him pulling off his bandages..

Another gasp escaped her lips as she quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and ran back into the room- reluctantly advancing toward the patient, ignoring the sudden pain and torment she was feeling as she looked to him.

"P-Please don't do that!"

She said it in a tone that made it seem as if she wanted to scream, but kept it down so that her voice wouldn't escape the immediate room.

The man- Uryuu, squinted his only visible eye at the woman- straining to focus his vision but finding it so hard to do so, but understandable as to why it was so blurry now of all times. Well.. he had a theory.. Having your ass kicked from midnight to the early morning without any timeouts and being beaten until you pass out but awaken to experience a pain thats more excruciating than the last strike.. that'd probably do it.

His left hand slammed his sphere of sight as he grunted to himself- mentally cursing his father, and yet wondering how these turn of events happened ever so quickly..

Made clear prior, Ishida knew this was going to happen, just not so soon.. So he was curious as to why his father took such drastic measures not even a day after their conversation at home. It was concerning and yet.. relieving.

_'He's scared.. mostly cause he's knee deep in dirty secrets..."_

Ishida slightly smirked putting the hypothetical pieces together, shutting his left eye as he understood.

_'Ryuken.. such a snake..'_

".._Y...You're bleeding_."

Ishida flinched, removing his hand from his eye and squinting at the woman again. His vision was becoming slightly clearer but still tough to see.. Now would've been a perfect time to grab his glasses and hope that would help the situation, however, he could distinctly remember that bald man, Ikkaku breaking them shortly after Uryuu had removed them.

He groaned but refrained feeling cloth being wrapped around his arm to which he responded to only with his silence, while Inoue worked on the wound and her own internal pain.

She couldn't imagine what this man had been through, and so.. she was sympathetic- Sympathetic and pained.. The fact that people could beat on another person so savagely.. was scary, and she felt bad.

Her hands trembled as she applied pressure to the cloth, mumbling soft words that made Uryuu glance at her. He didn't quite catch her voice, but the longer he stayed silent and focused, he was able to hear her mumble the same thing over and over again.

_"I'm sorry.."_

She was apologizing, and Uryuu could only wonder why..

* * *

A/N: Happy with the reviews I'm getting! The story gets better people xD

**La terrible La** - Hope I didn't make you wait too long! :B


	5. Chapter 05

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**_05_**

Like a bird- Time had flew, and in that time Orihime had been watching Ichigo's guest rather closely.. well..from the doorway to the room. She could only stand to be around the injured man for so long, though, she knew she had to do her very best to make sure that the man was alright until Ichigo had gotten back. If the Lord had encouraged it, maybe the man in bandages would tell Ichigo how well Orihime was in playing nurse! Speaking of nursing, she was wondering if she should arrive with a nursing outfit next time she'd be asked to do this- that would be fun! And Sora could wear a white coat! They'd be doctors and run a little office here in Ichigo's home!

Inoue pulled away from the door only to cover her mouth and giggle. "No way.. Ichigo wouldn't allow that.. but it does sound like it would be fun.." he mumbled before cupping her chin. "Maybe if I ask Ichigo to join me and Sora.. then he'll play along too.. Hehe, and he could dress up in scrubs just to play the part.."

Oh my- had that really happened the princess would be in pure bliss. She'd be around Ichigo so much that maybe she'd get to know him more- and prove to him she was more than just Sora's little sister! She'd prove that she was Orihime Inoue, responsible woman extraordinaire! Selfless, caring, goodhearted and loyal! Ichigo would surely see her in a much brighter light!

Orihime covered her mouth to giggle again, but was soon to stop. She had looked at the reality of the situation and simply dismissed her little dream the more she thought on it.

Ichigo wouldn't allow her to play or even suggest her childish fantasies when an injured man could've been dying in the other room. This wasn't at all a game, and she could only imagine how upset Ichigo would be if she had just out and said that..

If anything he'd think the woman was insensitive and more immature than he took her for in the beginning! And that wasn't good at all!  
But still...

Selfishly, Inoue wanted that fantasy to work in some way, just so she could be closer to Ichigo. She wanted that so desperately and she resented herself for it. Why she didn't simply want to help someone who was aching, was bothering her...

"...I'm so selfish.." she mumbled. "...I'd rather stick around and act as if I'm helping someone, all so I can be around Ichigo.."

She wanted to call herself '_ The Worst _' but she knew deep down, passed the need to be around Kurosaki, she did want to help that man in the other room.. just to see if he was alright.. if he'd be alright in the long run.. and yet.. those fantasies of her staying here- being around Ichigo- kept blocking her good will.

Maybe.. there was a way for her to stay around him and help the other man as well?...

"Ough! That's still kind of selfish! I wouldn't be doing these things for the right reasons!"

The door to the home or dorm room, opened with Ichigo stepping inside with a curious look. Orihime flinched, but watched the man step further inside with a bag of groceries and a backpack stuffed with something.. homework maybe?

"What's up Inoue? I heard you scream.."

The girl flinched but waved her hands in front of her with a nervous laugh. "N-No.. I just... Eh- I saw a spider and I-"

"Jesus Inoue you almost gave me a heart attack." Ichigo interrupted setting down both bags he carried. "I thought that guy was attacking you or something.."

"Oh no.. Sorry!"

"It's fine, as long as you're alright... So, is he okay? How's he been holding up?"

"Um.. He's good.. he was bleeding earlier, but I helped.."

All Ichigo could think about was the story Sora shared with him before and many other times prior.. Since Orihime's parents passed, she had always been disheartened when it came to someone who was hurt. It made Ichigo regret the fact that he asked her to do a task such as this, but it was too late for regrets now.. what's done is done... but still..

"I'm sorry for making you do this Orihime. I know you're uncomfortable when put in situations like this.."

"Oh no no! It's fine.. after all.. you said that no one else could do this and you trusted me right?.. I just wanted to do my best.." She spoke with a nervous smile.

"Well if he hasn't died, then I'd say you've done a great job." he mumbled passing her and heading into his room.

Orihime followed, but not too far, seeing as Ichigo only posed himself near the doorway when he opened the door to advance in his room.

"Hey.." Ichigo started, looking to his guest. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Uryuu didn't say anything, just looked to his bandages and sat in thought, making Ichigo grunt and Inoue laugh. "He's been this quiet since you left..."

"Hm...I hope he doesn't have brain damage like Sora said.."

He said it with such nonchalance, it made Inoue shriek. "I-If that's the case then shouldn't we really drop him off at the hospital!"

"I guess.. but.. I get this feeling that, that isn't a good idea. When I found this guy he had gotten jumped by some clean-cut guys in suits.. You know what that means right?"

"..Men from a local tailoring company got really mad and-"

"No Inoue.." Ichigo cut off before folding his arms. "You heard your brother earlier, this guy could probably be apart of the Yakuza.. and if we were do anything to help him, like call the police or take him to the hospital.. who's to say he won't get arrested or someone won't take him out?"

Uryuu's hands clenched slightly. Ichigo's words weren't taken lightly with him.. Did the guy seriously think he was part of the Yakuza? Did Ishida really sport that _shady look _now? Even with his black eyes and sore bones? The dark haired man could only shut his visible eye contemplating such a question..

Inoue trembled. "But..what if he.. you know?"

"He won't, so don't worry about stuff like that."

"Still.. you.. want to help him.. even if he's Yakuza?"

"... I don't care what he is. He needed help so I gave it." Kurosaki answered.

This made the girl widen her eyes and yet smile. He was so selfless and kind.. It didn't matter who a person was, just so long as Kurosaki could make himself useful and help out.. Inoue wanted to be just like that- to help someone without a second thought/without having an ulterior motive for doing so.

She watched Ichigo scratch the top of his head unceasingly and groan, slowly forming a frown on his face as he stared at his guest- well.. his bed to be exact..

"I need to buy a new bed sheet now.."

Inoue laughed, "If you want, I'll buy one for you."

"I don't need you to do any more than what you've already done. When I find the time, I'll be sure to buy new sheets.. Till then, you should go to school. This whole situation has taken up a lot of your time."

"N-No that's alright! I can stay!"

Ichigo squinted an eye. "What're you talking about? You have school today."

"Yeah but I can call in sick and get my homework later!" she assured with a salute.

"Yeah right.. Sora's gonna nag me to death if I let you do that. Just go to school and I'll-"

"I wanna help." She interrupted firmly, lowering her head. "..Just like you.. I want to help that guy till he's alright.."

"This isn't a topic open for statements like that Orihime. You've got to go to school and focus on your studies. I only asked you to do this for a couple minutes, not until the guy gets better."

"But Ichigo, you have school too! And you have work! You have to agree with me when I say that your job, your school, and helping this guy- is too much.. No one can juggle all of that by themselves- not even you. That's why.. I wanna help you.." she spoke lifting her sights to him. "You have to focus on one thing at a time.. you can't balance all of that and become overworked. It's unfortunate, because I know you work hard, but I dont' want you to breakdown because you're worried about someone else. I.. want to be there for you.." she continued glancing away.

She felt this conversation was getting more deeper and emotional than it was supposed to be.. The mood she created made it seem like she was going to confess to him or something- pretty awkward for Uryuu to hear. He thought he should've excused himself from the room or at least feigned sleep to this.. He didn't know.. but he felt like a 3rd wheel to these strangers.

Orihime shared that same feeling, and wishing to brush it off she giggled and rubbed the back of her head, trying to be more animated-more distracting, so Kurosaki wouldn't feel awkward if he did.

"D-Don't get me wrong, I'm scared.. but I know that I can do this. I want to help you out!" she announced before attempting to flex, though muscle failed to appear. "I'm stronger than you think Kurosaki! Everything will work out if you let me help you! I'll tell the school I've fallen ill- gather my weeks worth of homework, work on it over here and take care of this guy until you finish with your classes and work- that way you won't be overwhelmed and I'll have something else to do besides hang out at the coffee house!"

"..That's.. -I can't let you do that.."

"Why not? You and I both know I dont' have anything else to do! Admit it, my idea is good! I can be useful!"

"But Orihime-"

"I'm not taking '**no**' for an answer!" she let out raising her left fist. "What's done is done!" she voiced making Ichigo flinch.

He didn't say anything, just watched her turn away from the room and head toward the exit of the housing, eventually turning when she opened the door and took a step out. "I'm gonna get my homework! You just get ready for work and class alright!"

Ichigo couldn't find a word to utter, but rather than contemplate any sentence he would've thought would sway Inoue's decision, he just nodded- allowing the woman to nod as well and head out. As he watched her shut the door and leave, he let out the loudest groan.. He didn't want her to do so much.. especially when he figured she could be doing something better with her time than something like this- like.. shopping with girlfriends or whatever girls did when they hung out.

He sighed cradling his aching head with his left hand.

He just didn't understand that girl.

* * *

Though the sun shone brightly over the town of Karakura, a dark building in the inner city, closer to downtown loomed over its fellow buildings- looking more dominant and if anything, more important than the company building beside, before and around it.

A limo, just as dark as the skyscraper pulled up just in front of it allowing Ryuken to step out and align his navy blue tie before giving his company building a once over- just to see if anything changed. Bricks, paneling, steel and window's were tinted black while a blue symbol in the form of decorated blue cross with silver lining around it stood out just atop. Ryuken squinted to it for a moment before proceeding into his building immediately being greeted by faceless members of the company. Rather than return the polite gestures, he proceeded, going further away from the front doors and closer to a desk in which his incompetent assistant always sat.

Ganju Shiba.. A slacker that one was. Always shuffling around the office and halls as if he were always lost.. Ryuken never knew if the man had actually ever been lost within the company doors, but he figured seeing as Shiba worked there for 10 years he couldn't have.. Maybe.. just maybe.. the man always had to remind people how unproductive he was as a person each and everyday..? Maybe..

Ryuken let out a silent breath as he approached the desk, seeing the man glance at his computer and write down whatever he was looking at- shuffling those notes and speaking to whoever had contacted him through the headset in his left ear- responding in that loud and disrupting voice he simply couldn't control..

Ryuken narrowed his eyes and simply watched the man attempt to rekindle the memory as to how Ishida ever allowed him to get this job..

"Uhm! I Really Don't Know When Mr Ishida Will Be In! I Haven't Seen Him All Day!... Well I Dunno! But Do You Wanna Leave A Message Or Something?" Ganju questioned instantly holding a hand over his headset as if he couldn't hear. "Uhm! I Guess.. Is That All You- Oh Mr Ishida!" Shiba flinched almost falling out of his seat. "Y-Yes Mr Ukitake He's Right In Front Of Me! Uhm... He'll Call You Back When He Gets In His Office Alright? Okay! Bye!"

". . ." No words could come to Ryuken as he watched Ganju stare at him with that ignorant and yet air-headed stare he sported.

"I Am So Sorry Mr Ishida! I Didn't See You!" Ganju voiced as he stood to bow- though he bumped into his desk a couple of times just to get out of his seat.

Ryuken only sighed before picking up the man's notebook and scanning what he wrote. "... Ukitake, Aizen and Ichimaru contacted me..?"

"Yessir!"

Ishida had to shut his eyes and hold his breath as the man's voice forcibly ripped through his eardrums and bounced everywhere in his skull. "...Lower your voice Ganju.."

"Oh.. um.. yessir.."

"What time did they call? Did you just get off the phone with all of them?"

"uh no sir, I just got off the phone with Ukitake. Ichimaru and Aizen called earlier.."

"At what time?" Ryuken questioned with impatience firm in his tone.

"Uh-Uhm! I didn't... write it down?"

"Do you think I would have asked my previous question if that were the case?" Ishida questioned throwing the man his notebook.

Ganju fumbled to catch it, but once the book was secure in his hands he watched Ryuken pass his desk and head to the elevator down the hall to his right. Mr Shiba only twitched as he had forgotten something very important to share with his boss that moment.

"O-Oh Right! Mr Ishida! You had two guests come in earlier for you! I sent them up to your office sir.. A Mr Madarame and-"

"Enough Ganju."

The boisterous man flinched but watched his boss reach the elevator, step in and then disappear as the doors closed. With that the Shiba man glared and growled before sitting in his seat and throwing down his notes.

"_That damn Ishida.. what a bastard.. He's lucky his company provides medical or else I would've been long gone_!"

"You say something Ganju?" A fellow co-worker asked passing by.

"N-No! I'm just working!"

* * *

Opening the door to his office, Ryuken was immediately greeted by Ayasegawa who was sitting in one of the two seats in front of his desk- while his counterpart, Madarame actually sat in Ryukens seat, spinning around in it childishly. He stopped however as soon as he saw the silver-haired man step into the office.

"Ah! Well if it isn't the boss-man! Welcome back!"

"What do I owe this joyous meeting?" Ryuken asked, gesturing the bald man to get out of his seat.

The gangster with the shaven head snickered as he stood and moved to the other chair beside his counterpart, with that Ayasegawa ran his right hand through his hair before letting out an irritated groan.

"Don't get **too **excited.." he mumbled dryly. "We just came here to tell you about the job."

"With Uryuu?"

"Who else?" The man in the turtleneck questioned rhetorically.

Ryuken squinted an eye before looking to his computer just to the right of him, with that his right hand eased onto the mouse and awoke the machinery. Clicking away, he attempted to work..

"-I'd appreciate it if you cut the sarcasm, Yumichika. Instead, why don't you bother tell me what you're here for exactly."

"Hmph.. Well we dumped him as ordered-"

"And beat'im down too!" Madarame voiced- feeling that was the most important part to share.

"..Yes.. But, we got a call.."

Blue eyes shifted from a computer screen to the well suited gangsters before an ebony desk. Silence played out before Yumichika shut his eyes and smirked slightly..

"Don't get us wrong, we were seconds from finishing him, but the boss called in and called off the kill. Sorry..I can tell you're disappointed."

Ryuken let out a breath before shutting his eyes and leaning back in his chair. He was curious now.. "Why would Zaraki do that?"

Yumichika and Ikkaku shrugged, both of them smirking as if they actually did know the reason for their boss' actions, but it was nothing Ryuken could question or ponder on for long. He knew who he was dealing with... An underground gangster who had armies spread around Karakura and even other states, cities and regions in Japan. A master manipulator, and venomous snake.. Kenpachi Zaraki.

Most likely Zaraki wanted to swindle some money out of him, attempting to explain to Ishida that killing was such an _expensive _job in the end..

...Right.. As if the thug didn't do it for free on a daily basis..

Ryuken sighed again. "...I see.. Well I'm sorry I asked so much of you. Give Zaraki my sincerest apologies..."

"What're you? Bein' funny?" Ikkaku asked sitting up. "If you know the boss, then you know exactly why he called off the hit. Rather than sit on your ass, you should be callin him up right now."

Ryuken shrugged, sighing again as he saw problems with Zaraki and now Uryuu. Now that he knew his son wasn't out of the picture as he thought, he had to assume what the boy was going to do next.. not only that, he had to think of how he could carefully deal with Zaraki now. It was like a 3 sided game of chess...

The Quincy President had to sigh again as he laced his hands together in his lap and picked up on the conversation. "I see.. Let Zaraki know that I shall be in contact with him later on tonight. As for the situation with my son, I have to ask where you've left him."

"On the other side of town- maybe 6 or 10 miles away from his apartment."

"And his condition?"

"Well we left him bloody.. but we kinda had to make sure he was alive before we left. After all when we got the call from the boss, he was damn near half dead." Ikkaku explained, carelessly cracking his knuckles.

"If anything he should be fine.. before we left, someone was lurking around the neighborhood.. Probably one of those early morning joggers out to catch some air." Yumichika spoke looking at the nails of his left hand.

"So you think he's been made a patient?" Ryuken asked.

The raven haired man shrugged before messing with the base of his turtleneck. "He could be in the hospital or he could still be lying there.. We don't know for sure.. We only know the boss issued us to take care of the kid under your order.. what happens after that isn't any of our business."

"Understandable. So you're both done here?" Ishida asked looking back to his computer.

Yumichika nodded, curling his lips into a smirk. "Yes, I believe we are."

Ikkaku blinked once before scowling. "Heey! Wait a minute, you're not upset that your son isn't dead?"

"On the contrary. I believe him being alive will actually work in my favor for the time being.." Ryuken mumbled.

He clicked one final file on his computer screen before giving the men a glance that was loud enough for the two of them to interpret. Yumichika held up his hands in surrender while letting out a semi-silent chuckle, and with that, he and Madarame left the office- Leaving Ryuken to think..


	6. Chapter 06

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**_06_**

The clock had ticked 8:00a.m for some seconds now, which made Ichigo tighten his grip on a his carton of milk as he glared at the Don Kanoji clock on his fridge.

"She's late.."

Surprising, however, somewhat expected.. Still, had Ichigo known it was going to be like this he would've slept in a bit **and not **spent his time getting dressed and waiting.

He sported a green sweatshirt with tattered jeans he had owned since high school and some black and white 'taylors- He was dressed and ready for school, but the problem was he couldn't leave when Inoue hadn't made it over to his dorm-room yet. He wondered if the girl had gotten lost or something, or.. missed the bus over.. **OR**! She slept in!

The more Kurosaki thought of the possibilities the more he grew a bit agitated. It wasn't like this was his idea to stay here and take care of that silent dude in his room! He figured if Inoue had come up with this plan, then she should've at least stuck to it strictly!

The clock blinked 8:01a.m now and this was making Ichigo nervous. His class actually started at 9:30, but he always headed out early so he could hang out in the quad or speak with his friends- but Inoue was seriously cutting into his time!.. S-So what if it was only a minute! It would've been a minute spent heading to campus!

"Dammit Inoue.." he hissed before pulling the carton closer to his lips, never actually going in for a swig.

He flinched however as he heard 3 soft knocks at his door, leaving him to answer and instantly scowl to the princess who giggled with her arms behind her back.

"Ohayo Ichigo!"

"-the hell took you so long?" The boy questioned in a hushed tone. "I thought you said you'd be here at eight?"

"I'm late? I thought I was on time!" she whined. "Sorry- but look!" she let out shoving a wrapped bento in his face.

Ichigo flinched a bit as his arms acted on their own and accepted the lunch. This only made Inoue giggle as she waltzed into the home and got comfortable.

"I made you some eel and vegetables! I couldn't make anything better, given I haven't gone shopping lately, but it was the best I could do!" she spoke removing a tiny teddy backpack. "I hope you'll enjoy it! I rushed, so it might not taste amazing, but it's eatable!"

Ichigo blinked at the box, immediately noticing Orihime had wrapped it in a pink cloth with strawberries all over. A joke that was so overused to Kurosaki and yet.. cute.. when it came to the kid.. No doubt she used that cloth because that was all she had, rather than use it to tease him..

He had his doubts, but nevertheless let out a laugh before thanking the girl who saluted in response.

"It's no problem, I wanted to do something nice for you, seeing as you deserve it!" she spoke with a nod. "Now.. you have class right? Go on, get going and I'll handle everything here."

"About that.. Orihime, are you sure about this?"

"Of course! You can't do all of this all by yourself, and I'm willing to help you!" she spoke.

"Still.."

"Ichigo don't worry. I can handle it.."

He glared. "You saying that makes me very worried."

"Ichigo!"

Before the boy could rebuttal, both he and Inoue heard a loud thud from his room that startled them both for a second, but ignited a curiosity that caused their bodies to move and head to said room.

As Ichigo opened the door, his eyes distended, watching his guest strain to stand from the floor, using his left arm to grab the nightstand just next to him and allow support.

Inoue flinched as Ichigo glared and made his way over. "Hey! Just what the hell are you doing!"

...'_Dammit_' was all Uryuu seemed to utter as he felt the boy grab his unused arm and help him up, though when he found himself on his feet, he snatched his arm away.

This made Ichigo glare. "Hey- What the hell is your problem!"

"..Get away from me.."

"Get a-" Ichigo had to pause and think about those words before responding. "Is that really something you say to the guy who helped save your life!"

"...I.. never asked you to." Ishida strained to say.

The Q corp heir was more focused on trying to find strength in his legs than attempt conversation, and Ichigo saw that. The strawberry blonde only rose a brow before folding his arms and literally scowling as he watched the man barely stand and use his nightstand as his support- this eventually made him calm and figure that the guy was just acting tough because of his background...

He shut his eyes and let out a breath. "..Listen.. I know you Yakuza are supposed to be tough guys but-"

"What did you call me? I'm not apart of the Yakuza!" Ishida snapped making Ichigo slightly flinch and yet anger for doing so.

"Right! And how the hell was I supposed to know that!"

"-You've called me that twice now.. learn some manners.. and get some better judgement for that matter, you ignorant hillbilly."

Two veins pulsed on Ichigo's forehead before he stepped to the injured man who was standing on his own now. "You smug bastard- is this really how you treat the people who helped you! I could've let you die on that street y'know-"

"I-Ichigo!" Inoue voiced holding him back. "Please calm down! I'm sure he didn't mean it! Just go to school now and hurry home!"

"Oh hell no! I've changed my mind, I don't want you around this guy- No! I don't even want him in my room!" he voiced before raising a finger to Ishida. "Whether you're Yakuza or not, I don't care much for your shitty attitude! So take your wobbily ass out of my house!"

"I plan to.." Uryuu made clear taking a step toward the doorway.

Orihime only trembled- biting her nails as she watched this. Her first day on the job and it was blowing up in her face! How was she supposed to take care of this Yakuza-No! **Not-Yakuza** guy if he was heading out the door to leave?-! The answer to that was simple.. She wasn't.. and if that guy left, then that meant no hanging out over Ichigo's..

"Nooo!" Inoue whined running to the man.

Time seemed to slow as Ichigo glanced down and watched the little woman run toward the injured man- He wondered why she did it, and if she really cared that much about helping the guy.. but those thoughts instantly stopped when Kurosaki saw her trip over her own feet and pretty much tackle the man back on the bed where he had laid.

Ichigo had actually winced as he heard the man scream bloody murder when landing back on the bedding. He could only imagine the pain he was going through- though.. Ichigo believed he kinda deserved it..

Inoue whimpered, instantly lifting her head from the mans chest, pulling her hands only inches away from her lips- seconds from crying. "Oh I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you Mr! I'm sorry!"

"..G-.. ...'ff.. ..'e.." Uryuu hissed, gritting his teeth and attempting to hold his chest.

"Hm? W-What'd you say?"

"Get the hell off of me!"

She shrieked leaning away from him, allowing Ichigo to grab her and pull her off the injured man. Though he felt bad for him, he couldn't help but snicker..

"Good Job Inoue.."

"Hm? ...Good job? With what?"

He shook his head before shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt- turning to his side still glancing at Uryuu who now held himself like a giant man-baby.

"Man.. gotta love Karma huh?" he questioned only to get a groan in return making him laugh. "-I take it you won't be able to move for a little while... that's good news.. It'll give you time to think and actually consider resting up."

Ishida glared at the twisted sheets of the bed before shutting his eyes and holding himself a little tighter. That bastard was being smug- and it hurt more that he couldn't' say anything than the actual words them-self.

Ichigo snickered again before grabbing Orihime's left wrist, and dragging her out of the room, slamming the door behind him as they exited. With that he pulled the woman in front of him then held up a finger that noted he was about to lecture.

"Alright Orihime.. Do as I do-" He began before holding up his fists defensively.

The girl blinked before staring at her hands as if she knew they couldn't fold like that, however, copied Kurosaki at a halted pace.

Ichigo nodded before slowly extending his right arm out leaving 'Hime to do the same thing, making him nod once again.

"Good.. You might just be a natural.."

"Um.. What are we doing Ichigo?"

"I'm teaching you to defend yourself. If that guy ends up trying anything, you strike him where it hurts you got it?"

"Um!"

"C'mon Inoue! Technically, the guy hurts everywhere so it shouldn't be hard- Now do you get it or not?"

"Uhm.. I think so.." She mumbled looking at her fists meekly.

"Good... It may sound crazy.. But I don't want that guy to leave just yet. You see how his condition is; he can barely stand.. So it's your job to keep him in that room and just take care of him until I get back, alright?"

"Mhm. Don't worry, I'll do my best!" the girl spoke saluting.

Ichigo stared but let out a worried breath before grabbing his things and making his way to the front door. He gave the princess a certain look before actually stepping out, making her giggle and assure him that everything was going to be alright with a nod, making Kurosaki simply leave.

With that, Inoue let out a confident huff before grabbing her teddy backpack and taking out her math and history homework. They were the hardest studies to tackle, so she figured if she got them out of the way first, her other papers would be a breeze. She couldn't help but be distracted however as the door to Ichigo's room looked so tempting to open.

Inoue felt that she should put her nursing duties first rather than her schoolwork.. but.. she was still kind of scared.. after all, the man in there seemed so angry.. She wasn't sure of how she'd be able to handle that..

The girl still continued to stare at the door, but instantly pat her cheeks to pump herself up a second later. She couldn't be scared! Ichigo needed her to do this!

Not even a minute passed before she slowly opened the door to Kurosaki's room- allowing the wails of the old hinges to ring about the room. It was only a moment after the metals music, Inoue peered her head and and stared at the man within. Ishida couldn't help but catch this.. he was sitting up now and had actually been contemplating how long his body would stay this sore- after all, he needed to be more quick and nimble if he wanted to pursue in exposing his father..

He scoffed to himself, however a soft whimper from the girl afar, made him focus.

Inoue pulled away from the door a bit-flinching, but made sure to keep her eyes on the man. She had to watch him and make sure that he wasn't going to leave and if he was okay..

Uryuu dulled his eye now.. All he was seeing was a head of bright orange hair that was dangling near the doorknob of the entrance, not only that, huge ashen eyes that seemed to be..scanning and doing nothing else... Nothing.. Else..

Uryuu shivered glancing away.. Her stare was actually creeping him out to be honest.

"...U-Uhm.." The princess started, getting his attention once more. "I'm sorry...for earlier.. I didn't mean-"

"I don't care. Just leave."

She whimpered again shutting the door, leaving Uryuu to continue on with his previous thoughts. His father.. he had to get back at him somehow..

_'But how?..'_

**Skccreeeeeeeeee-**

The mind itching wail of the squeaky door hinges chimed through the room once more, stopping Uryuu's thoughts again. It was then he was left to watch the girl peer her head into the room again and eerily scan him as she did before, making Ishida dull his left eye and wait for the woman to say something...

". . ."

"..Uhm.. I was going to make some soup.. W-Would you like some?"

Dismissing the woman from his vision, Uryuu glanced away and groaned. "If I wanted something.. I'd ask for it. Now leave.."

Another whimper, and the door was shut, allowing Ishida's mind freedom to think once more.

_'..Now.. If I were to-..'_

**SKKREEEEEEE-**

Uryuu flinched looking to the doorway angrily, watching the same scene he had watched twice before. Inoue peered her head and stared at him with her huge eyes, refusing so show her mouth- and talking behind the frame of wood as her orange hair floated near the doorknob of the entrance..

"Uhm..** if you were **going to ask me what you wanted to eat.. What would it be?"

The boys brows narrowed.. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Hours had passed and within that time Orihime did her tasks in helping the stranger, and Ichigo did what he had to in class- but know, Kurosaki was int he quad, sitting around, stuck with his thoughts.. Besides his concern for Inoue, he knew he had other stuff he had to deal with.. ones that mostly concerned a certain friend of his...

Ichigo sighed.

Already known, it was Orihime's idea to be left alone with the guy who claimed he wasn't apart of the Yakuza- all so she could take care of him. But in the time this whole plan was plotted and spoken about between Kurosaki and Inoue, it wasn't at all shared with Orihime's older brother... Ichigo felt that he needed to let Sora in on her plan.. He figured it would be better to tell the brother than to just have him find out later down the road.. But.. a task simple as this was making him nervous-

"Ichigo!"

He dully shifted his glance to the left of him seeing Rukia approach- waving her right hand about with her orange cell in her hand. She took a seat next to him when she had gotten close enough, looking at the other students and passing teachers in the quad, though nudging her silent friend beside her.

She smiled. "Sup? You look extremely tense today-" she paused only to laugh and cover her mouth with a pompous hand. "-But when aren't you tense? You're always so serious about everything- Its unfortunate really! I learned in my health class that you could get high blood pressure that way!"

"Whatever, what do you want Kuchiki?"

"I just wanted to see whats up." she muttered dryly- beginning to text. ".. Kisuke called me earlier today.. he said he's gonna need one of us to work overtime later.."

"Well I can't do it." Ichigo answered shutting his eyes.

"And why not?"

"Er.. I'm busy alright.. Can't you do it?"

"I've got things I have to do in a little while, and I think I'll be busy all day."

"What the hell do you do that takes up all your time besides work, Rukia?"

She smirked waving her phone to him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes.. Yes I would."

"I was being sarcastic.. I'm not actually going to tell you.." she spoke hitting him over the head. "-Geez, what's up with you Kurosaki? When did you become so lazy? Usually you'd jump at the chance to work overtime, but now you're too interested to know what's going on in my life-"

"That's not it at all, don't' flatter yourself Kuchiki.." He cut off with a groan.

"Hm? So then what?"

"It's.. Nothing.. It's nothing alright? I just can't work today.." Kurosaki answered.

Rukia sent him a stare that literally called out the B.S she was hearing, however a buzz from her phone made her stop her actions and eventually tend to her mechanical messages. Ichigo only dulled his eyes at her- finding it completely irritating how the little woman beside him was so hung up on her phone.. Never in his life of knowing her, had he seen the girl actually make a call on her gadget, instead, she was always texting somebody and becoming distracted during class and work- It was a wonder why Kisuke tolerated it, and how she didn't get it tossed in class..

Ichigo only groaned, however flinched as a playful shove on his right shoulder made him sit up and glance at the figure who performed the action. It was Sora.. just the person he wanted to see... Kinda..

"Hey Ichigo! I'm surprised, usually I'm not quick enough to catch you and Rukia hanging out! Good, now we can go to the cafeteria and grab some lunch!"

"Don't get too excited, I'm just about to leave." The Kuchiki woman mumbled into her phone, before giving the boy a glance. "Sorry Sora, maybe next time.."

"Aw.. Where is it you're always running off to Rukia? We never hang out anymore."

"Sorry." She let out, simply uncaring. "Later."

All the boys could do was watch her walk off campus in a hurried manner, leaving them both to exchange their sighs and groans before enjoying one anothers company.. Well.. Sora more than Ichigo..

"Well! We can't stay sad forever! Wanna head off and get some lunch? I got a few minutes to spare until my next class."

"Heh.. Well.. First... I have to tell you something.. Sora.."

"Hm?" The man let out, tilting his head in wonderment. "What is it Ichigo?"

"..It's.. about Orihime.."

Within a flat second, the irises in Sora's pupils went small and his fists clenched.

"... What about Orihime...?"

Ichigo actually shivered.. Oh how he hated this. Anything- Absolutely **anything **that involved Orihime, made Sora instantly turn different shades. It could've been good news Ichigo was going to share, but that wouldn't matter, Sora always tensed and thought the worse had happened to his baby sister- which made things ever so awkward when things about her had to be brought up..

The air around the two had suddenly gotten cold, but Kurosaki had to ignore it and play off everything as if things were well..

"Well.. Y'see.. That guy we helped out, he start taking today right? Ha..."

Sora narrowed his eyes before leaning to Ichigo. "...So...what does that have to do with Orihime...?"

"Uh.. Well.. Okay, look.. Orihime came up with the idea to take care of him while I went to school, and I kinda told her that it was a good idea, and so I wanted to run this by you so you wouldn't be left out and-"

"My baby sister is by herself with some stranger who could be a potential Yakuza member and, _for all I know_, be a friggen rapist- and you just left her back in your room with him because she simply suggested that it was a good idea to you..? Is that what I'm hearing Ichigo?"

"..."

...Damn.. it sounded like the stupidest idea in the world when he said it...

"ICHIGO!" Sora screamed grabbing his collar. "YOU SICK BASTARD WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!-? THAT'S MY SISTER YOU SELFISH ASS-"

"Whoa Sora- C-Calm down, Orihime and I have got everything under contro-"

"I should kill you.."

"EH?"

Ichigo froze.. not because of the statement itself.. but because of the way Sora said it.. His tone held no anger or malice.. in fact, it sounded as if he had just invented the cure for all diseases and sickness in general- He sounded as if he came up with a brilliant idea.. one that would save the world..

This.. left Ichigo a bit wary.. But all he could do was calmly get Sora to let him go, by slowly pushing him back.

"S-Sora.. Calm down alright! Listen, Inoue and I have got this handled, she came up with the idea all by herself. While we work, she spends her spare time helping that guy-"

"You're a bad influence... If I killed you Inoue would think straight.."

"W-What?"

"Ichigo... come with me into the bathroom.."

"Wh-What!"

"I need to go there.. with you.. so I can wash my hands later.. Come with me-"

"NO! Are you even listening to me! Orihime came up with this! Don't you trust your sisters judgement!"

"Of course I do! I just don't trust that other guys!" The older brother shouted, shaking Kurosaki. "How do you know he won't try anything funny! How do you know he won't hurt my little sister!"

"Look Sora, you have my word, nothing will happen to Inoue alright. I won't let that happen... I promise.."

Sora stared, but took in a breath before retracting his hands- letting Ichigo go.  
Kurosaki sighed as he fixed his ruffled shirt before staring at Sora- the boy looked troubled, much to Ichigo's dismay. Even though Ichigo wanted to make this conversation as 'light' and 'easy' as possible, Sora always overreacted, but Kurosaki couldn't blame him.. afterall.. as an older brother himself he understood how Sora must've felt.

The older Inoue sighed before resting a hand over his chest, already his breathing was getting disrupted and his heartbeat was increasing in it's pace- He was scared.

Ichigo lowered his eyes sympathetically before grabbing his backpack and sporting a look that he hoped would get Sora to believe his words, but it was hard trying to show the older brother his looks, seeing as he wasn't really paying attention..

"Sora.."

"I'll kill you y'know.."

"!-!-!"

Sora nodded to himself before staring at Ichigo, his eyes reflecting the content he felt with the words he uttered. "..Everyday I awake from sleep, I live with the fact that I've left my sister alone for the passed couple years, only so I could selfishly pursue my dreams.. Orihime, my sister, a girl who can barely take two steps without tripping over herself, or make breakfast for herself in the morning was abandoned by the only person who took care of her. To this day I can't live with my choices, but I'm at ease, because Inoue tends to flock to you, and you end up watching over her in my stead." The brunette spoke, before glaring. "Ichigo.. Every fiber in my being makes me believe your words- trust in what you say... no matter what leaves your lips I'm forced to believe it.. because for as long as I've known you, you've come to be a sensible, hardworking guy that can do no wrong.. You're like a brother to me, Ichigo.. but at the end of the day, as reality would have it, you aren't' my brother."

Ichigo flinched to that, but continued to listen. There was no point in trying to cut off Inoue's older brother or add in his own input for the conversation. Sora was serious.. and all Ichigo could do is carefully take in his words.

"-Orihime is all I have left.. and I won't let whatever self-righteous actions or ideas you get in your head affect my sister and her future... As I stated before.. If anything happens to Orihime, I won't think twice to kill you Ichigo.. Do you understand?"

Ichigo rubbed his auburn hair before glancing away for a moment, but eventually returned the same gaze Sora sent him. "If anything were to happen to Orihime because of me- I wouldn't expect a painless death from you." He spoke, his tone tough and unshaken. "-You've known me a long time Sora.. So you'd know you have nothing to worry about when it comes to my dealings with your sister. As a brother myself, I know exactly how you're feeling, and I wouldn't trust me either in this.. but, I will say that I would attempt to put my faith in the girl who suggested it.." Kurosaki spoke before easing his hands into his pockets. "I've told you time and time again, Inoue isn't a little girl anymore, so you dont' have to worry about her.. she's damn near an adult, and if she heard the words you're saying she'd probably cry and smack your head a couple of times... You need to realize that she makes her own decisions now, and you have to learn to live with them.."

Sora lowered his lids and as that action finished, both boys heard Ichigo's name being called by another friend of theirs.. With that they stayed silent, till the figure approached.

"ICHIGOOOO! What's going on buddy?"

Ichigo laughed a bit. "Keigo.. what's going on?"

"Not much, I was just looking for Mr Master's Degree over here!" The brunette cackled nudging Sora. "I have a bit of homework with his name on it y'see!"

Ichigo laughed again, slowly followed by Sora- though both boys were sure to exchange their glances.

"..Well.. I gotta get going.." Kurosaki sighed with a shrug. "My class is in a few minutes, and Ms Misato hates it when the students are late.. So I'll be seeing you guys around."

With that Kurosaki passed the two, allowing Keigo to let out a "Later." as he did so, though, Ichigo froze in his footing as he quickly turned and allowed the two brunettes to flinch and raise their brows. After removing his backpack and unzipping the main pouch, he quickly removed the bento box Orihime had given him and in the end handed it to Sora.

The older brother blinked before accepting it, but Ichigo was sure to laugh and turn slightly while holding his hand up in a sort of salute. "Orihime made it this morning for you! It's not exactly breakfast, but it's eatable!"

Sora flinched, but before he could say anything, Ichigo had ran off and headed for class, leaving Asano to look at the pretty wrap around the container and eventually beg. Though the Inoue brother had been ignoring the boy, he was quick to glance down at his boxed lunch and smile a bit as he unwrapped the lunch and looked at what was presented.

Keigo squealed. "Oh man that looks good! Sora, let me have a bite!-Well.. Two bites!"

The brother laughed in response. It seemed that he had much to learn about his own sister..

* * *

**A/N**: Though Sora didn't have a lot of airtime in Bleach, he will in here! I like the guy!

Anyway!

**La terrible La** - Ganju would indeed be a great spy! Maybe that's why I had him work for Ryuuken.. maybe he's gonna use his skills in action later on in the story? Or maybe not.. And where is Hanataro in this story hm? Maybe his a janitor at a local burger place? Maybe he doesn't even know Ganju? Maybe he never will? Maybe I'm trying to make you more confused about what his actual place in this story would be? Ooohh? -wiggly fingers-

Ahem.. either way, I'm glad you and a few others are enjoying the story. I'll try to update faster so we can all see the plot unfold and see more characters in the story!


	7. Chapter 07

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**_07_**

Dull, dark and listless eyes stared into the glowing screen of a rather confusing program in front of'im. Well.. it wasn't a program exactly, it was a computer, but there was a program on it!-and that was just what the figure happened to be staring at rather apathetically..

Keeping a thick book with a yellow cover firmly in his hands, the figure kept glancing back and forth between manufactured pages and a machine, though it wasn't really getting him anywhere.. he was lost.. anyone in the room could see that.. though.. thank God there wasn't..

"Blam Blam! Argh! Nazi's! BLAM BLAM!"

"..."

"SOMEONE SAVE ME- AHHHHHH! CHIKAH CHIKAH!" a red haired boy sang flying into the room. "BLAM BLAM BLAM! THEY'RE DROPPING BOMBS!"

The figure glanced at the child from the corner of his eyes before glancing back to his computer- secretly fuming at the fact God hated him so..

"Boom Blam! Blam!-"

". . ."

"BLAM! KOOOSH!-"

". . ."

"CHIKACHIKACHIKACHIKACHIKA!"

"OI JINTA! GET LOST!"

"Huh?" The boy blinked glancing over his shoulder. "..You can't tell me what to do you homeless hasbeen.. Shut up.."

"What'd you say?"

"I said, shut up." The boy repeated firmly. "Don't you got some trash to take out Mr Janitor man? Get the hell off your ass and start doing some work."

"I am doing work you stupid brat- and watch your mouth.. You want me to tell your mom on you?"

"Oh I'm soo scared! A grown wannabe gangbanger, janitor man is going to tell my mom on me!" The kid sang, laughing in his next breath. "Is that the best you can do? Threaten me with my mom! Pssh, you're such a loser.. How exactly did you get your job here again? Your uncle owns the place so you gotta work here?"

"Doesn't matter how I got my job, what matters is how I execute it- Now you know the rules, no hanging out in the lounge.. Go outside and find some friends you fat faced little bastard!"

"You can't tell me what to do, you prissified street punk!"

"-You chubby, antisocial, freak of nature!"

"-You semen-swallowing simpleton!"

"-You doll-loving, dimwitted, dork!"

"!-!-! Y-You little bitch!"

"You failed abortion!"

"RENJI!"

"JINTA!"

Instantly the two went at it.. though if anyone were to see it was a sad sight. A grown man fighting with a kid- throwing actual punches and pulling hair as if they were high school primadonna's..

The two continued, pulling one another around the room, as a guest made their way in- This guest being no other than Rukia Kuchiki. She widened her eyes to the sight, wondering just what in the world she had stumbled on to- two red-headed boys, one younger and one obviously older, fighting one another in the main entrance to an apartment complex?..

She figured this was simply the case of brothers fighting and nothing more.

With a hesitent step, she approached the front desk, instantly ringing a bell left there to call for some assistance, though she was sure to flinch when she heard one of the fighting 'brothers' speak.

She blinked, watching the older redhead glare, whilst the younger one had him in a headlock, though she was sure to watch him approach the desk and struggle.

"What.. W-What do you want- Dammit Jinta get off!"

"Say you're sorry you little bitch!"

Rukia blinked but eventually watched the man slam his back against the wall, making the the child who held him, cough some air and let go as he groaned and slid on the ground. Letting out a quick victory laugh, Renji smirked before slamming his right foot on the child's stomach before diverting all of his attention to the woman at the desk- with that he panted a bit, putting on his listless look as he did before he had been disturbed..

"What?"

Rukia blinked. "What?"

"What! You've been standing here for 10 minutes, kid, what do you want? You lookin for your dad or somethin?"

"I'll have you know I'm here to visit somebody!"

"So?"

"So! It's your job to find them for me! Had you not been playing around with your brother I would've already been gone by now!" Rukia huffed, folding her arms.

"That kid isn't my brother!" Renji objected before lifting his foot and looking to the floor. "Yo, Jinta! Get lost! If you keep playing around here I'm gonna let your mom know you harrassed me again today!"

The child groaned still holding his stomach, however achingly rose off the floor before running off down a the hall to the right of them, sticking his tongue at Renji at the last second before finally disappearing. With that Renji groaned, looking back to the woman at his desk. "..Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who are you trying to see? Are you even awake kid? It's like I'm talking to a friggen parrot.."

"Oh I'm sorry! It's hard to pay attention to you when you're too busy beating up little kids!" Rukia voiced with a stomp.

She was sure to huff again though, quickly folding her arms and squinting an eye at the man in the process. This had been the first time she had made it to the BlueBell Apartment complex and seen this character. Wearing a black jacket with a grey tank top underneath, ill-fitted jeans, and a black bandana wrapped around a wrecked and slightly pulled ponytail, Rukia could only continue to eye this skeptical figure..

Renji sent her back the same look. "Who're you looking at like that?"

"I'm sorry, but do you even work here?" she questioned. "You dont' look like any of the staff I've seen.."

Renji scoffed before fixing his ruffled jacket, "You must've been away from here for weeks.. The name's Renji Abarai.. I'm the nephew of the guy who own's this place.."

Rukia blinked 2 solid times before letting out a breathless laugh and sporting a smirk that could be seen as almost chastising. "Oh I see.. That explains it." She let out, laughs raising inbetween every space in her sentence.

"Huh?..What's with the laugh?"

"Oh.. It's nothing.. Listen.. _Renji_.. Why don't you just let the guy in room 707 that his guest has arrived."

Renji groaned, secretly calling this prick a total 'bitch' in the back of his head, but nevertheless pulled out a drawer under the desk and tossed a clipboard just atop the wooden surface.

Confused, Rukia rose a brow. "What's this?"

"Paperwork.. I need to know who you are before I let you pass this area."

"What? I never had to do that before!"

He smirked. "Yeah.. it's a new policy.."

Rukia glared before grabbing the clipboard, looking over the paper she had to jot her information down, but was sure to toss it back on the desk, making Renji flinch.

"...'the hell?"

"I haven't had to do this before.. I'm not writing anything on that thing."

"Fine, then I'll write for you- Gimme your name and number."

Rukia blinked once before turning to her side to laugh- this only made Renji grunt as he looked from his clipboard to her, though he wished he hadn't. The way she continued to laugh and look at him was irritating..

"What the hell are you laughing for?" He finally questioned- tired of the womans cackle.

"_Hehe_- Listen I know what you're trying to do here.. you're trying to make this look like your job but you're only doing this to get my number." She laughed before putting her hands on her hips. "I'll admit it's clever but I'm not interested.. You're just not my type sorry."

"Type?"

"Yeah.. I can tell by the way you dress and those tattoo's you're trying to hide behind behind the collar of your coat, that you've done all sorts of illegal junk- but that's none of my buisness.. I'm just saying it as I see it."

Renji narrowed his eyes for a second, slowly catching up with the convo. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah sorry, that's just how I am.. It **was **a cute attempt though, but yeah.. no thanks."

"...What-"

"Look Mr Renji! I'm being nice here alright? I don't go for carjackers and muggers, so if you'd be so kind, call up the guy in room 707 and let me pass!"

Confused, however instantly frustrated, Renji glared pointing at the woman. "-Take that back! I aint no carjacker lady! And I'll be damned If you think I'mma let you pass with that sorry ass attitude!"

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I called up your uncle and filed a complaint.." She muttered folding her arms.

"See if I care, he doesn't come back until four o'clock- so till then, you can stand out here all day and judge me if you want, but you **ain't **getting to room 707!"

"What kinda service- Listen here! You may have a whole bunch of people scared of you outside on the streets but I'm not scared of you, you hear me! Do your damn job and let me pass!"

"Not till I get your information!"

"I don't date thugs!"

"Bitch are you high?** I don't wanna date you**! I just want your information!"

Rukia flinched, but quickly glared. So what if she made the wrong assumption about this desk clerk, she wasn't going to back down! Not when the guy was being a total asshole! Renji returned her look, but eased away when he watched the woman kick his desk then stop over to a lounge chair where she took a seat, crossed her legs and glared.

"Tch.. fine by me.." he mumbled before taking his seat and looking back to his computer.

If the woman wanted to wait all day in the lounge, that was good! Just so long as she wasn't disruptive, Abarai was fine, just.. fine.. Though, he hoped she wasn't waiting for his uncle to come back..

* * *

Carefully peeling the skin of a red apple, Orihime focused on making sure she didn't take off too much fruit and less skin. She wanted to perform this action with no errors, and earn herself a long, red, fruity spiral of the apples tail- just for sport!

As she tried, she eventually failed, sinking her head in defeat but quickly sporting a smile afterward. So she didn't earn the tail she wanted- big deal, at least she cut the apple right without cutting herself!

"Yeah!" Inoue spoke, nodding for a quick moment before putting the fruit on a decorative plate.

Feeling a moment couldn't be wasted she hurried to Ichigo's room, where she slowly opened the door and peered her head in slowly.

"Uhm.. I brought a snack.."

Uryuu groaned glancing out of the window beside him- It had been like this all day since that hillbilly boy, Ichigo, had left.. This woman would run in and out of the room, disappearing for only a few minutes, then returning with something bothersome to say..

_"Hey you hungry yet?"_

**or**

_"Did you call me just now!-?"_

**or the classic...**

_"Hey.. how well do you know your math?"_

He honestly couldn't find a moment to himself without this woman interrupting his thoughts. So there he was.. glaring at the window and the scenery it bared..disliking this day and everything it brought.

Inoue blinked, noticing the man's tense face, but nevertheless chuckled nervously as she slowly approached. "Hehe.. I don't know how much you like apples.. but they're healthy so-"

"Did I ask for it?"

"Hm?"

Quickly sporting the look of distaste and irritation, he looked to her. "If I didn't ask for it, then why bring it to me? I didn't call you here, so stop bothering me.."

The woman flinched, almost losing hold of the plate she held. "I-I'm sorry.. I just.. thought you'd be hungry.." she muttered.

"..Please stop jumping to ignorant assumptions.. If I was hungry then I go get something myself."

Orihime glanced to the floor, feeling almost ashamed that she helped or even attempted to feed the guy. He was right! She should've totally asked him if he wanted anything before she just up and made it! How careless, inconsiderate and rude of her! She groaned silently to herself, wishing she hadn't jumped the gun, but decided to give herself a stern lecture later.. For now she still had to do her job and help the guy. Carefully she set the decorative plate on the nightstand before pulling her hands together to clasp, lowering her eyes shyly as she bit her bottom lip- she had to be careful when talking to this guy.. she didn't want to come off as rude or anything..

"..Um.. You've had your bandages on for awhile.. would you like me to change them?"

"No. Get out."

She jerked, but eventually nodded, grabbing the plate of apples as she turned toward the door- leaving Uryuu to glare and continue glancing out his window until he heard a crunch that made him jerk and turn back to the woman. She was near the door now, but in the time she had traveled there, she had grabbed one of the slices of apple she had prepared and chomped on one making Uryuu flinch.

"What're you doing?" he questioned quickly making Inoue pause her chewing and turn.

Uryuu glared, though he was being purposly rude, he would've still had an apple to bite! He didn't eat all day and he was starving! -But he wasn't going to tell that woman that! So he could really look like the victim here? Like he actually wanted to be taken care of? PLEASE!

"-So you just sliced up an apple for yourself? It wasn't really for me?"

Inoue jerked shaking her head as she quickly swallowed the fruit she chewed. "N-No! You can still have it-"

"Why would I want your table scraps? I'm not a dog!"

"I- I didn't say that! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah you should be! I know I said I wasn't hungry but that doesn't mean you can have at what I didn't eat! Talk about rude." he scoffed.

"S-Sorr-"

"Stop saying that, unless you mean it. You sound like a broken record.."

"Sorr... U..U-Uhm... Would you like me to cut up another apple for you?"

"NO! I told you I wasn't hungr-"

Before Uryuu could even finish, his stomach turned on him, growling loud enough to make Inoue stare, blink, and eventually leave the gears in her mind to slowly grind until they ultimately caught up with what was going on here.

Still staring, her ashen eyes examined Uryuu, leaving the man who stared back at her to keep his mouth shut and turn red.. with that.. Orihime broke the silence.

"..Would you like me to cut you another apple?"

"..Yes please."

Her lips slowly curled into a smile, making Ishida squint his eyes and glare as he did many times before.. though honestly, the look was less intimidating due to the fact that he was still red in the face.. This made Orihime chuckle.

"Do you want me to change your bandages too?"

"...yes.."

"Great! I'll be right back!"

With no other words left to say, all that was heard was the womans footsteps as she left the room and the door shutting behind her, making Uryuu groan as he dropped his head.. He looked so stupid just a second ago.. and it was all because of his stupid appetite!

The man grunted, punching his stomach, but flinching as he fell back and held himself. Ishida was still in pain from his beat down, and he had simply forgotten that..

* * *

In silence, Orihime unwraveled the bandages on the mans right arm, while he used his aching left to eat an apple that was previously carved for him. It was embarrassing to say the least, but he stayed silent and continued ot eat his slices in silence, leaving Orihime to eventually giggle.

"Would you like me to cut you another apple! Ichigo has plenty!"

"..."

Uryuu couldn't bring himself to speak- Why? Because this situation was just embarrassing.. had he not goofed in taking that car ride here, he wouldn't be in this predicament.. He should've known that his father was up to something- he should've acted before all of that..

He only groaned making Orihime giggle.

"Okay, I'll cut you another one!"

Ishida flinched almost choking. "-I ack! I don't want any!" he voiced hoarsly as he held his somewhat braced throat.

Orihime instantly stood before shaking her head. "Oh no no.. I know exactly how you are Mr Man.."

"..Wha-"

"You say things that you don't mean, because it means the opposite." she explained with a point, literally making Ishida look at her stupidly.

"You aren't serious.."

Orihime nodded. "And I know why you say the things you don't mean. You're just shy aren't you? You don't wanna ask me stuff because you're embarrassed! That's fine though, I'm kinda the same way-"

"Enough.. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Orihime nodded. "That means that I'm right, right?"

Ishida instantly shook his head. "No, Shut up.."

"That means yes, keep talking, right?"

"Enough!"

"Keep going?"

"Stop!"

"Go?"

"Will you stop that!" Uryuu voiced, hunching afterward as he felt a pulse of pain in his stomach. "...Don't you have somewhere to be? Like school or something?"

Orihime blinked, but shook her head as she sat on the bed and smiled. "Not at all. I was hired to take care of you! So you and I will be hanging out a lot more than this, which means I can get to know you more Mr!"

Uryuu flinched to this, already knowing he was going to die a slow.. agonizing death of a quick to form tumor in his head, and the longer he stared at the woman he knew his fate was that alone. Such an innocent face, was that of death..

"...Get out."

Orihime only giggled. "I think we're gonna get along just fine. I used to know a dog like you once!"

"..What-"

"Yeah yeah! Y'see, there was this angry dog who lived in my neighbors apartment right next to mine, and everytime the woman would open the door to her house, her dog would always run out and bark at me.. but in time, the dog and I became great friends because I managed to buy him these cute little dog snacks that looked like steaks-" The woman paused to gasp, then leaned to Uryuu. "-Is that what we need to do? Do you want me to get you something special Mr, so we can become friends?"

"...Do you really think that if you buy me something.. I'm going to like you like your neighbors dog."

She nodded.

"...Do you think I'm stupid.. That, or a dog?"

Orihime blinked as she tilted her head just a bit. "Well.. If you stare hard enough-"

"Please.. Just please don't answer that." Uryuu cut off glancing to the window beside him.

Orihime giggled again. "..Say.. would you like a bath?"

"No."

"Great! I'll run your water!" Inoue laughed as she hopped off the bed. "-I'll make sure it's warm, and I'll bring you a towel, that way when we walk to the tub together you can-"

"I told you I didn't want a bath! Weren't you listening!"

Orihime turned and stared into space as if she honestly didn't know whether or not she was listening, but hearing the front door open followed by Ichigo's voice was enough to snap her out of her daze and dash into the livingroom.

"Ichigo!"

The boy had just got done setting his backpack on the counter, afterward he marched to the girl, folding his arms along the way.

"-How are you? Did everything go well today?"

"Absolutely!" The girl let out before saluting. "I was just about ready to run a bath for your guest and change his bandages!"

"W-What!"

Inoue nodded. "Mhm, then I was going to make a stew, but I wasn't sure-"

"Orihime, you can't do that! Your brother would kill me! If he found out!"

"About what? Making stew?"

"N-..." Ichigo paused to pinch the bridge of his nose.

After his whole little fallout with Sora, he couldnt risk having another conversation about Inoue being stuck with this Yakuza-or uh.. not Yakuza guy- explaining how she had to give him a bath or what not.. Sora would have Ichigo's entrails if that were to ever reach his ears.

Kurosaki groaned, but nevertheless shook his head to the girl before him. "..You've done enough today Inoue, I'll take over from here."

"Great! So I suppose you can give him a bath for me!"

"What!"

"Yep! Now c'mon on Ichigo!" The princess giggled grabbing his arm and beginning to drag. "While you help him with his bath, I'll make dinner!"

"W-Wait! Orihime!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, it's been a minute, but after a month without my laptop I can finally get this story going!

Total cliff left right there, mostly because my hands were cramping and I didn't want to make this chapter any longer!

Glad you like the story** Amulet Misty**! The story gets even more exciting- well.. that is.. if I hurry up and type them up, but it's all in my head I swear!

..Anyway, I'll hurry with the next chap now..


	8. Chapter 08

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**_08_**

In a bath of warm water and pink bubbles, Uryuu Ishida sat, still in the residence of that hillbilly boy, and clumsy woman of whom he now classified as 'Lady Death'. It had only been about 30 minutes since he was forced from his bed and into the bathroom to take a bath, of which he hadn't requested. He was stern when it came down to staying out of the tub, so stern, that he actually made it clear that he was going to keep all his clothes on...

Well.. One thing led to another, and an incident occurred to where Lady Death had made Ishida lose his balance and fall into the tub- earning him pain all over, a nice knot on the back of his skull, and soaked clothes.

The man could only groan as his face grew red in both embarrassment and rage, but that was sure to stop as he quickly submerged himself under the feminine bubbles and tides. He figured if he just died then all this hell would stop and he'd finally be free of that woman and her hillbilly friend, but a hand was sure to grab his collar and drag him to the surface, leaving the man to cough a few times and glare.

"Would you quit doing that? This is the 3rd time that you've tried to drown yourself already, give it a rest!" Ichigo lectured, letting the man go.

"It's my life, I do what I want with it. Now leave me alone." Ishida spoke, dismissing the boy from his sight.

"Tch! Is that really how you talk to the guy who took you out of that bloody alley and saved your life!"

"Enough, I have no time to listen to your whines and futile attempts to take me on your guilt trips.. I never asked you to help me.."

"Well that's too bad. I did. So now you gotta deal with it."

Uryuu grunted looking away. "..What do you want? Money? A new car? My undying gratitude? The key's to the city?-"

"How about a simple** Thank you**?" Ichigo spoke, folding his arms and leaning on his sink, making Ishida continue to glance away and stay silent.

There was no way.. Absolutely no way a kid living in a cruddy apartment, with a part-time job and a few college classes only wanted a simple thank you for saving someone's life.. Was Ishida truely to believe that?

All the man did was grunt and glance away, leaving Ichigo to raise a brow and look to him skeptically. He was so bitter, rude and angry at the world.. Annoying traits that did nothing but piss Ichigo off, but he figured the man had his rights to be- He didn't know the guy, but he could only imagine the guys day being somewhat nice and then destroyed due to a random ass beating..  
Ichigo rolled his eyes, trying not to feel sorry for the guy, but he knew he couldn't.. Whatever the man did to get beat up by those Yakuza gangsters, Ichigo looked passed that, knowing he wanted to do everything he could to get the guy better.. but.. **damn**.. He made it so difficult! Talking down to both he and Orihime like they were idiots for trying to help him out- a guy like him didn't deserve their kindness, ironically though, he got it.

No matter what the guy did in his past didn't matter to him, the guy deserved help.. even if he didn't want it.

The boy only shook his head as he sighed and slid down to the floor to have a seat, with that he looked to the roof- lowering his eyes almost tiredly as he held on to his knees.

"Hey.. Do you wanna know what my father told me before I made it out here to Karakura?"

"I don't care." Uryuu dismissed.

"... -He told me.. That a Happy Man is self-defined. You already know his story; A Happy Man is Happy, because of the goals he's accomplished He's happy with the life he forged, He's happy with the decisions he's made, He's happy with the wife he's chosen and the kids he's raised.. He's happy with the place he's earned in this world. A Happy man is self-defined because he's a man who every boy strives to be." he explained taking a breath. "..He also said, That a Bitter man is an open book, with no pages. A Bitter man has no story, just regrets. You know a bitter man regrets the choices he's made in life, He regrets the life that he couldn't forge, He regrets the people he pushed away and the isolation he kept close.. He's regrets the place he knows he put himself in the world.. A Bitter man is not self-defined, he is not a man... He is regret itself." he finished before glancing at Uryuu. "..So tell me, what are your regrets?"

Uryuu lowered his only visible eye before glaring at the boy, leaving silence to be their only means of communication, however, Ishida was sure violently splash a wave of water that made Ichigo flinch and move.

"Hey what the hell!"

"Don't you ever lecture me off of the assumptions you've made of me." he hissed.

"My assumptions are all I need to know who you are-" Ichigo spoke ready to open the door. "You're not even a man, you're just a case of regret! You're too busy being angry and upset over the actions you've taken in life and now you bite the hand of anyone who wishes to help you.. You're bitter."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough. Now get yourself cleaned up, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

With that Ichigo, marched out of the bathroom, shutting it behind him and flinching as he noticed the princess sleeping away on his couch, to which made him groan. Last he checked, the girl said that she was going to make dinner and get going.. Kurosaki didn't think she meant 'get going to bed' at his house.

He only stared, then sighed. Though he didn't expect this he could in the same breath say that it was somewhat expected.. Inoue had been helping that man all day, while juggling her homework and cooking meals, so she had to have been tired through it all.  
A groan mixed with both frustration and regret toned in the back of the boys throat as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't think the girl would be overworking herself as much as he assumed she had..

Kurosaki kept rubbing his head, but paused as he heard something bubbling in the kitchen. As soon as he looked, he flinched watching the the stew Orihime heated up was bubbling over and almost dousing the flames the stove provided- leaving him to race over and shut it off, sighing with relief afterward but eventually glaring over his shoulder at the sleeping woman. He was seconds from lecturing her, but hearing her softly snore left him to lower his head and groan as he marched into his room, grab a sheet from his closet, then place it over the woman as quietly as possible.

He didn't want to wake her up, but if he had, he would nag her and tell her that sleeping and cooking didn't mix, all the while throwing out a few jokes that would make her pout and whine..  
-Kurosaki could only sigh slumping his head as he finished tucking her in, standing straight and shaking his head at her seconds after.

"..You're a body of help and trouble.." he groaned before walking off and helping himself to a bowl of dinner.

Sitting at the small table near the fridge, the Kurosaki boy groaned once again- figuring what ways he could convince Orihime to back out of her plan and simply go to school. It was honestly a bother for him to have her hanging around his home and taking care of some stranger when she could've been out enjoying herself and whatnot... It made Kurosaki feel guilty and mentally curse the confusing girl, however a bite of her stew made him flinch and lower his eyes as he glanced at the couch.

...Maybe.. keeping her around_ wasn't as bad _as he was making it seem..

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open and immediately awaking to the new day, Inoue curled up- twitching when she realized her home had recently experienced a full-fledged makeover! She gasped, sitting up, kicking off an unfamiliar blanket before patting her chest for a second..

"What's wrong with you?"

She gasped again hearing Ichigo's voice, watching as the boy walked a few steps out of the kitchen holding a tray that looked like breakfast..

Immediately Inoue blushed. Had Kurosaki made that for her? This... This was a dream.. right?

"K..Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo squinted an eye for a second, before approaching the woman- _that tray she was eyeing still in hand_- then within a moment, took a seat beside her, to which made the princess widen her eyes and flush.

This only made Ichigo squint an eye as he rested the back of his palm on her forehead for a moment then rose a brow. "You're hot."

"Gwah! Wha- wha!" The girl screamed covering her face. "K..Kurosaki! That's- D-Don't say that!"

"..But it's true." he responded in a blunt type of tone that only made Inoue redder.

He couldn't understand it, but paid it no mind as he had always found the girl to be a little over the top when it came down to facts like that. -You tell her the sky was blue and she'd gasp like she had an epiphany about life itself.  
Ichigo chuckled to that, finding that fact true, however Orihime couldn't do anything but groan and continue to hide behind her hands, to which prompted Kurosaki to get back to the subject at hand.

"Anyway.. Would you like anything? Do you want breakfast?" he questioned making the woman's little heart explode.

"Gwaaaah! K-Kurosaki!" She screamed, rising from the couch.

"W-What! What're you screaming about?"

"Y-You're acting strange, today!"

"Strange? Inoue, I'm just asking if you want breakfast.." he spoke before standing. "I just made that this tray for that guy, and I was only asking if you wanted me to fix you something too."

Inoue only flinched as she felt reality shatter around her.

"...Huh?"

"Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever or something? Do you want me to take you home?"

"..Home? ..Fever? ..Feeling?" she echoed before using her brain.

She knew where she was exactly. This was not a dream and Kurosaki wasn't hitting on her or anything of the sort.. She just happened to fall asleep here last night and woke up just in time for breakfast...

Nothing else..

"O-Oh.." she mumbled to herself before cupping her chin. "_That explains everything_.."

"Are you okay, Inoue? You're starting to scare me." Ichigo spoke taking a step back.

"Huh- U..Uh! I'm sorry." She said with a bow, before pulling at her fingers nervously. "I didn't mean to scare you.. a..and.. I didn't mean to fall asleep here last night.. I don't even remember shutting my eyes.." she mumbled before gasping and leaning to Ichigo who leaned away in response. "I-Ichigo! If I slept on the couch, and that man slept in your bed!- W..where did you sleep!"

"What do you mean?" he answered sitting straight. "I slept on the floor.. Where else was there to lay down?"

"Y-You.. You slept on the floor?" The woman spoke looking as if she was about to cry. "I-I-Ichigooo!"

"Orihime it wasn't that big of a deal! I happen to like sleeping on floors- so much I kinda wish beds weren't invented!" The boy laughed and lied, hoping to ease her.

He was successful at this, in 3 seconds flat, the girls face recovered, and instead of beginning to sob, she instead held her fingers under her eyes and putting on an almost content smile. "R-Really?"

"Of course."

"Well.. still." she mumbled looking into her lap. "If you wanted the couch, you should've woken me up.. I'm just a guest here.. So I shouldn't be taking things from you."

Ichigo blinked, but was sure to shrug. "Well, I figured you must've been tired.. Plus, I don't care if you're a guest or not in my house, if you crash on the couch then it's yours to sleep on.. It's nothing to make a big deal about."

"Oh.. I see. Th-Thanks.." She let out lowering her head.

"It's no problem.. Say is it possible that you can stay here again till the afternoon? Kisuke called me earlier and I kinda need to head to work now.."

"But.. I need to head home first. I have to get a change of clothes.." The girl mumbled embarrassed as she clutched on to her dress she considered to be soiled.

Ichigo only blinked and shrugged. "You can wear that again if you want."

"W-What?"

"Yeah.. I mean, you and I pretty much know why you'd be wearing that again.. so it's not a big deal."

"N-No! Ichigo, girls can't wear the same clothes twice a day! That's dirty!"

Ichigo could only squint an eye to that, but nevertheless shrug again. "Uh.. Okay, if it's that big of a deal to you then you can wear my clothes."

Steam sprouted from the girls ears and heated her body as she looked to Kurosaki with a red face. Did the sun just travel closer to Earth just now? Or was something just wrong with the A/C?

"I-I can't do that!"

"Inoue, I don't have time for a debate." Ichigo spoke setting the tray on the couch before walking over to the coat rack near the door and grabbing a school sweatshirt. "-Here.. You can wear this."

"Just that!"

"Uhh.. I have basketball shorts in my closet if you-"

"Ichigo! What.. What if people start talking- What if they think-"

"Orihime, stop caring what people think. If you want a change of clothes, I have stuff here. Just make yourself at home."

"A-At home?" The woman repeated before clutching her face.

That sentence alone sent her to a different world. It was in this moment entirely that Inoue could think of nothing else but living with Ichigo- Eventually being Mrs Kurosaki. Unfortunately this made the girl almost lose her footing, causing her to stumble over herself even though she was standing completely still- making Ichigo who watched twist his face into a stupid glance.

"..Inoue?"

The girl found her balance as she snapped out of her daydreams and eventually nodded. "I'll do it! I'll do it, Ichigo! Just go to work! But wait! D..Do you want breakfast?"

"I already ate.. but you didn't see that because you were sleep." he pointed out making the woman flinch.

"S-Sorry.."

Kurosaki gave her a strange face before eventually grabbing his coat and heading out with a wave, making Inoue only smile to her self as she nervously gripped her left arm. She couldn't help but seeing herself as nothing more than a simple housewife to Ichigo- she was permitted to sleep here, and allowed to make due with his food and clothes if she wanted, while she offered to cook him meals and clean if she wanted. It made the woman blush.. though she was sure to slump her head as she realized that was all a fantasy- Ichigo and Inoue were no closer to a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship than they were to marriage!

"But who's to say that can't happen!" The woman encouraged herself, pumping up a bit of adrenaline in her system.

Yeah, who was to say that couldn't have happened? Who's to say that after this whole endeavor, Ichigo and Orihime wouldn't just up and rejoice to their accomplishments to taking care of the dark-haired man, by getting married? That wasn't far-fetched right?

"Not at all!" The woman spoke, psyching herself up some more while tightening her tiny fist. "It could really happen!"

After just a moment in silence the woman rubbed the back of her head, wondering why she was talking to herself, then eventually got to work. Grabbing the tray Ichigo had left on the couch she hurried to the boys room- knocking before she entered, peering her head in first.

"G'morning, Mr! Ichigo made you breakfast!"

Uryuu who had been awake since last night only glared. He had been thinking all night since the other day- lack of sleep didn't really bother him considering night seemed to be the only time there was peace and quiet, and Lady Death wasn't barging into the room every now and then.. but now.. he couldn't help but groan.  
He glanced to the window to his right.. noticing how the sun left a low light that shone over the depressing ghetto he was placed in- a minimal fog left by last nights cold, lingering just near the poorly fixed and fragmented streets.  
It was morning again.. so he had to go through this silly pattern of being pestered by Lady Death. He had to be bombarded by her idiotic statements, and consume savorless meals that tasted as if they came from a can..

Ishida could only question what he had ever done in life to take in this fate. This honestly wasn't fair- he could say that all the bad things he had ever done in life didn't deserve this.. -Yeah, he was going to demoralize, destroy and bankrupt his morally corrupt father but, come on, was that really _**that bad**_? So much that he deserved this?

He groaned again as Inoue approached with a gracious smile. "You look well rested. How was your sleep?"

Uryuu narrowed his unpatched eye, before glancing away pompously. "If you must know I couldn't sleep. I could hear your snoring from the other room."

"Whaa!"

"-And next time you want to make silly little cries to your boyfriend, do it somewhere else.. I know I wasn't sleep, but I could have been."

"Huh!" Inoue gasped almost dropping the tray. "Wh-What're you-"

"Don't look at me like that. I know what I heard." Ishida snapped before raising a brow. "So what, you two get off on taking care of injured man? How twisted."

"What're you- I don't understand!" Inoue blushed, before setting the tray of food in his lap and resting a free palm on her chest. "I-Ichigo's not my boyfriend.. a-and I wasn't crying. I just got a little scared this morning.. I didn't know I fell asleep over here."

"I'm sorry but what space-case forgets where they lay their head for a night?" Ishida questioned rhetorically, dulling his glance making Inoue turn red with embarrassment.

"I.. I'm a little forgetful I guess."

Uryuu only scoffed before glancing into the tray in his lap, scowl in distaste afterward. The meal presented was nothing but a bowl of oatmeal that smelled of apples and cinnamon, with a small plate of cut and possibly dry wheat bread on the side, and a carton of milk..

He actually squinted as he lifted his head and glanced around the room for a moment, wondering if he was in someone's home or just a homeless shelter. Seriously.. what was this garbage?

"D-Do you think you'll need anything else, Mr? Ask me anything and I'll get it for you." Inoue spoke.

"I never asked for this. Take this away." he spoke waving her to do so.

"Hm? But.. you need to eat." she spoke.

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense!" The princess giggled taking a seat just beside him and grabbing the bowl of oats and taking a spoon full. "If you want your wounds to heal and get your spirit back, then you have to eat. Here, I'll feed you!"

Uryuu flinched leaning only inches away from the woman. "-Are you insane? I told you that I didn't want anything!"

"You and I both know that means the exact opposite." she spoke leaning to him with the spoon just ahead. "C'mon, say _'Ah'.._"

Uryuu flinched again, souring his face as he eyed the disgusting looking porridge, squinting his only visible eye before leaning away some more.

"Stop it! I'm not hungry!"

"You don't mean that!" Inoue giggled.

"Are you some kind of moron! Leave me alone!"

"Stop being so mean, and just let me feed you.." the girl whined.

"I-I don't want to be fed! Why are you trying to feed someone who isn't even hungry!"

Inoue blinked to the question, leaning away and taking the spoon with her as she pondered that. This left Uryuu to actually sit correct and let out a quick breath of relief. A giggle however, made him glare back to the woman. Watching her hide her lower face behind a limp palm, Uryuu watched her continue to chuckle softly until she pulled her hand away and smiled.

"I know why you're being difficult.. You're shyness is kicking in isn't it Mr?"

Uryuu jerked to that, "Are you stupid? I'm not shy! So stop saying that! I'm just not hungry- What **aren't **you getting about that?"

Inoue honestly shrugged as she wasn't sure how to answer that, though she was sure enough to pout the man's way. "P-Please stop insulting me.. It's mean."

"Stop acting like an irritating child and I'll do so."

"Wh-Wha? I don't act like a child!" she spoke, scrunching her face in pure sorrow to which made Uryuu flinch.

How did her sadness radar go from 0 to 120 in a second flat? Regardless of how, he was sure to glance away and groan and rest a few fingers on his forehead as the woman began to whine now.

"I-I'm sorry! Th-That I c-can't be al-_h'_all grown up l-like you, b-but, I'm o-o-only s-sevent-t-teen-" She spoke sniffling between all her letters and words, driving Ishida mad.

"Enough! Please! Stop all that whining!" He voiced attempting to calm her with easing hands.

"I-I c-c-can't!" She sniffled rubbing her eyes. "Y-Y-You're-e s-s-so m-_meeaan_!"

Oh gawd this was torture...

All the woman's stutters and sniffles were irritating the living hell out of Ishida, he couldn't help but glare at her as he watched her cover her eyes like an 8 year old and continue to sniffle loudly and obnoxiously Sorry, but wasn't she a little to old to be crying like a little girl? She was damn near a grown woman!  
Ishida couldn't help but think that as he glared at her, though.. that harsh look was sure to dissipate the longer he stared. Her overall look slightly impaired his whole rude act, to be truthful.. Ishida hated seeing a woman cry, whether it be a child or someone as old as his grandmother.. he just couldn't take the sight.. He had enough of seeing that from his mother in his childhood..

" ! "

Ishida flinched as he pushed back unwanted memories, keeping them supressed in the back of his mind, locking them away as he looked to his lap and tightened his palms, all the while listening to the woman groan, whine and sniffle some more..

"..Enough.." he spoke, low on spirit.

Inoue couldn't hear, she was too indulged in her tear session to make out anything- pushing Ishida to desperately silence her.

Grunting to himself, he lifted his left hand and sent it to weakly clutch the lower waves of her dress, tugging it to which made the woman jerk in response. Pulling her hands away immediately and glancing down to the man, she watched him stare into his lap, silent and bereaved however keep a hold on the skirt of her dress.

"...I'm sorry.. Stop crying."

Her dusky eyes, sparkling due to her salty tears, grew completely huge as she heard that. She had wondered if she heard those words right- mostly because everything that was usually discussed between this man was mis-communicated or misunderstood, but quickly deduced that she had to considering the room was so silent, and it wasn't like anyone else in the room was talking into her ear distracting her.

She blinked 2 solid times as she brought her hands away from her eyes, in turn making Uryuu retract his hand and keep quiet, though he found himself shaking as a weight shifted the bed making it bounce. He instantly glanced to his right, flinching as he spotted the woman leaning uncomfortably close to him- forcing the man to lean away and hold his hands up defensively. "W-What're you doing! Get out of my face!"

Inoue said nothing, just rubbed her pink nose while her huge eyes probed the man, leaving Uryuu to feel slightly scared. "W-Why do you keep looking at me like that? Y-You're not going to cry again are you?" he questioned, turning pink as Inoue leaned closer to him. "What're you doing so close to me!"

"You said _'sorry'_.." the girl managed to say, still sporting that confused stare.

Ishida's pink face slowly glowed crimson, but he was sure to glance away and scoff- hiding it away as he felt it show. "I only apologized because you were crying- I didn't think you'd do that!"

"I'm sorry.." she mumbled making him raise a brow to her. "-I suppose you were right about me.. I am pretty childish- to have just up and cried like that, that's not mature at all." she spoke with a frown.

Uryuu's right brow twitched madly before he glanced away and shook his head, shutting his eyes and breathing slowly to stop himself from saying anything sarcastic, snappy, or rude that could have possibly hurt the girls feelings or _god-forbid _made her cry again. Instead he decided to wave off the girls sentence with a dismissive hand and look outside his window as he spoke. "I was wrong earlier-" he began already dying from that alone. "You're technically still a kid.. so.. you're entitled to be childish I guess.."

Inoue slowly gasped as her eyes distended, though she was sure to tighten her fists and smile the next second. "So that means I can still do child-like things if I wanted?"

"What?" The man questioned, extremely baffled.

"-Sometimes when I talk to Ichigo and Rukia about the cartoons, they tell me that I'm too old for that, and that I should watch the news or something.. But! If I'm entitled to be childish that means I can watch cartoons still right?"

Uryuu's eye distended before he groaned and hid it away with his palm, but he was sure to sigh loudly as he looked to the roof and shrugged carelessly. "Sure.. why not.."

"Great!" she giggled with a clap before smiling. "-Say, do you watch cartoons?"

Uryuu dulled his glanced as he stared at the woman but shook his head nevertheless. This, in response, made Inoue tilt her head slightly and raise a brow. "Really? You seriously don't watch cartoons?"

"I haven't watched anything animated since I was 13." he stated, slight annoyance in his tone.

"Thirteen?" she repeated. "Well how old are you now?"

Uryuu groaned, knowing if he didn't answer her question he would probably make the woman pout or cry.. so, within seconds he conveyed the age of 23, being his own, to which made the woman giggle.

"Wow, really? You're old."

"Wh- I'm not old!"

Inoue nodded in objection. "-You and Ichigo are the same age.. that's funny. Hey! Maybe you two could be friends!"

"Please-" Uryuu scoffed. "I'd rather gargle gasoline."

"Hm? Why would you do that?" she blinked.

"I wouldn't.. it's just a form of expression- I'm saying that I would rather experience something displeasing than become anything close to acquaintances with that guy."

"..So.. why didn't you just say that?" she wondered making Uryuu facepalm.

"..Just.. drop it."

"Okay!" she sang before smiling again. "Say.. I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves since we've met. I'm Orihime Inoue, what's your name?"

"_Uggh_... My name is, Uryuu Ishida."

"Uryuu..Ishida.." she repeated before giggling. "Well Uryuu Ishida, it's nice to meet you! Well.. we met a long time ago, so I guess what I meant to say is, It's nice to know your name!"

Uryuu groaned once more glancing away, finding nothing else to say but "Likewise." in return. He was growing weary of speaking with this woman.. though he could justly admit that their means of conversation now had been better than the earlier ones.. This act of communication seemed to go smoother, and he wasn't as irritated as he had been. Honestly this talk left him minimally satisfied, and he could actually say he was glad to know the woman's name..

Now instead of calling her 'Lady Death', he could refer to her as 'Princess Death'...

"Hey Uryuu, do you want me to feed you?"

"NO!"

"B-But! I-I-I th-thought, w-we were becom-ming fr-friends!" Inoue spoke, beginning to sniffle.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't do that!"

" 'Kay!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Uryuu.. How will you deal with such an abundance of positive energy?

Lol thanks for the review guys! Totally working on spam updating this soon!


	9. Chapter 09

**_H.u.e.d-H.e.a.r.t.s.t.r.i.n.g.s_**

**_09_**

A silver car with dark-blue tinted windows and the shiniest rims pulled up to the fancy Ishida residence, turning to drive pass gilded gates and pull up a cobblestoned drive way, only to park just behind a dark car. Instantly the automobile shut off and Ryūken stepped out, immediately seeing a crying figure sitting on his doorstep.

He glared as he cautiously walked around his car and approached, easing himself as he saw Tessai, the man ordered to be his son's driver and assistant. Ishida groaned, easing his right hand into the pocket of his coat casually while his left aligned his glasses in such a suave manner- He knew exactly why Tessai was here, and as of right, he was prepping himself at what he would say to get the man calm and eventually leave his property..

He wasn't given much time however, considering the man flinched feeling his presence and immediately stood up.

"MR ISHIDA!"

"...Yes Tessai.."

"Sir, have you seen the heir anywhere?" The man questioned taking a step to the boss.

Ryūken rose a brow and altered his face to look confused, or disturbed.. something around that area of emotion.

"I have not. Why?"

"Sir, I think something terrible has happened to him! For a week now, he hasn't contacted me at all-"

"Uryuu is a very independent boy, I've raised him as such." Ryūken cut off with a sigh.

"B-But that's not the only thing that has me worried sir! He hasn't called me to assist him with anything, which is strange considering I am always around him to help him with his troubles!"

"You're being over-dramatic. Before I even hired you, Uryuu has always been one to enjoy his own company. He must've found something to preoccupy his time, that or flew off on a random trip.. You know kids.." The man brushed off.

"Sir, I thought I was being a little over-concerned myself, but that's why I decided to contact the young heir, and when he hadn't answered any of my calls I made it my duty to make it over to his home! Come to find out sir, he hasn't been there for almost two weeks!"

Ryūken faked a confused face, cupping his chin afterward to play the role of the _concerned _parent. "..That **is **strange.. I wonder what he could be doing.."

"I'm not sure sir, but I did perform my own investigation of sorts! I called the bank to each of his credit cards, y'know to see if he was possibly kidnapped or robbed or something, but none of them have been used-so he **is **here in Karakura sir, but.. he's just not doing anything.. It's like he just up and disappeared or something!"

Ryūken gasped, _perfectly _if he could say so himself- putting on a worried look before folding his arms and straining his face. "That doesn't sound like Uryuu.. Something must be wrong.."

"Sir.. You don't think he's... Y-Y'know.."

Ishida secretly grimaced watching the grown man scrunch his face, sniffle and bawl behind his blue-blocker shades. This man needed a serious life if he was that concerned over his son..

Ryūken quickly sighed, continuing to play the part as he shook his head worriedly. "Tessai, who else have you told about this?"

"N-No one sir!"

"Lets keep it that way."

"Wh-What!"

"-We don't anyone worrying about this and jumping to conclusions. We have to keep our cool.. Besides, I'd hate to go to the police thinking something was actually wrong, only to have my son suddenly appear and leave the media to assume that this was all just a publicity stunt." he explained before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he glanced away. "My son is going to be the heir to Quincy corp. And I don't want that name tarnished because you and I so desperately want to jump the gun."

"Y-You're right sir.. but.."

"Don't worry. I will handle this Tessai.. You just take a short vacation until I contact you."

"But sir! I'd like to help!"

Ishida shook his head. "...My mother.. may be dying Tessai.. and I don't want you to think that just because she is sick and aged, she doesn't know when something's wrong. I wouldn't want you hanging around and making her suspicious." He explained before frowning. "Besides.. God-forbid if something really happened to my son, she'd find out.. I truly believe that would be too much for her.. especially now."

"I-I'm sorry sir.. I should've thought about that."

"It's fine." Ryūken muttered turning away. "Just.. go home and let me handle this.."

"R-Right sir.. I'll be going." Tessai let out with a bow before marching off.

"Oh and Tessai-" Ryūken spoke looking to the man who turned. "...If Uryuu calls you, then please let me know."

"Of course sir."

With that Tessai bowed again and marched to his car, eventually driving off and leaving Ishida to glare and finally groan as the man drove off the grounds afterward. He knew Uryuu wasn't dead, that boy was too much of a burden to do his father a favor as big as that. Acknowledging that fact, Ryūken knew that he had to find him.. With Uryuu alive and running about, who's to say he still wouldn't talk and expose secrets? The older Ishida knew his son was hellbent in trying to destroy him- and considering he was still alive, the boy had some resources to use. Ryūken knew he had to isolate Uryuu, leave him abandoned until ultimately he came to him.

Staring into space for a moment, the father groaned as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed his bank, awaiting to speak with a secretary.. He was going to cut off Uryuu completely.

* * *

It had been a week and a half later since Orihime opposed to leaving Ichigo's side, and vowed to help him along with the injured guest in his home in order for him to focus on his studies and work.. Meaning it had been a week and a half since Ichigo dropped the bomb on Sora, letting him know that his baby sister was going to be taking care of a complete and total stranger that the Inoue boy still assumed to be Yakuza.. **Doubly Meaning **that it had been a week and a half since Ichigo had gotten cussed out again since he had last spoke to 'Hime's older brother.

After speaking to Sora once again and explaining to him that he and Inoue were still taking care of the stranger in his home- Sora couldn't seem to swallow that fact down. He was somewhat content with their decision, but he was always willing to fly off the handle and think about the negative things that could have happened.

_"What if that guy just snaps and hurts my sister! You bastard I'll kill you if that happens!-"_

_"Sora please! You said that you were cool with this!"_

_"You're right.. I'm sorry..."_

_"..Its fine.. But geez I'm telling you, I got everything handled.."_

_"You rat bastard! How can you say that and you're not even with her! She's by herself! Don't lie to me Ichigo! Oh God, what's he doing to my sister right now!"_

_"Sora!"_

Ichigo's hand literally slammed atop his face as he remembered Inoue's bi-polar brother shifting his opinions of the situation every other minute, making Ichigo so uncomfortable. But.. he figured he could kind of understand where the older Inoue was coming from. If one of his sisters was spending half their time with a grown stranger that could have been apart of a gang he wouldn't leave their side.. hell he'd beat some sense into whoever brought the guy into the house.. but that would mean.. he'd have to beat himself up..?

Kurosaki literally scowled however the bell above the entrance door chimed through the walls leaving the man to robotically smile and put on a show. "Welcome to Benihime's! Today's cup is cinnamon moch-guhh."

Ichigo paused eyeing Tatsuki waltzing in with a few girls behind her- All of them wearing the Karakura Community College (KCC) sweatshirts and holding their own individual sports bags- pretty much letting everyone in the coffee house know that they were sporty girls and what not.

Ichigo let out a sigh and fixed his face back to his usual grumpy. "What're you guys doing here?"- Was all he said with a disinterested tone.

The captain of the volleyball team, Mahana Natsui smirked as she pulled at the strap of her bag. "We're here to get some coffee.. Duh."

"And if you don't mind, we'd like those vanilla bean cakes too!" Middle blocker(Position in volleyball team), Michiru spoke.

Ichigo breathed a lazy and yet scripted laugh that came off as sarcastic as he looked to the girls. "_Aheheh.. _No but seriously, what're you guys doing here?"

Tatsuki scoffed however her lips sported a smile, "Tch, we came by to get a cup of coffee, what's it look like?"

"Please- you coulda got something off campus.."

"Is this really how you treat your customers Kurosaki? Don't make me call the manager on you." She teased, leaving the boy to groan and her followers to giggle. "Relax I'm just playing! We actually did just want to get some coffee if that's alright."

"Sorry- we're a full house today.. Get lost." he mumbled washing a cup.

"Feh- I see a perfectly good table right over there!"

"It's dirty.."

"So clean it off!"

"Sorry.. not my job."

"Ichigo!"

"Hey Hey Hey! What'd Kisuke say about flirting with the customers Ichigo? Just take them to their seat and serve them their tea." Rukia laughed taking a seat on the stool at the counter.

"Tch-Get out of here." he groaned grabbing a towel and walking off.

Rukia only chuckled to herself before looking to Tatsuki and her group, greeting them with a quick wave. "So wassup Arisawa! Don't see you in here too often- with the sports team no less.. Here to harass Ichigo?"

"That's been done." She boasted with a shrug. "We just came to hang.. I see business is doing okay.."

Though it wasn't a 'full house' like Ichigo said, most of the personel two-seater tables were taken, due to the fact that most of the people who came here for coffee were local college students, buisnessmen/women on their breaks and passerby's who needed to set down their laptops and be so **scene**. Rukia rolled her eyes before digging into the pocket of her apron, pulling out her cell to check the time and possible missed messages, though still continued her conversation with Arisawa.

"Eh.. the same faces show up as usual and order the same thing they ordered last time.. it's so boring.. but it gets me my paycheck.."

"Geez.. that sounds.. _exciting_.."

"Eh.. usually Sora's little sister is around to brighten my day so its cool.." she muttered, however twitched.

Tatsuki noticed and rose a brow. "Rukia?"

The small woman stared out into the open with her eyes wide, until she saw Ichigo in vision, watching the man make his way over to the counter with a tray of empty mugs and saucers- Instantly when he was close enough, the little woman struck his arm with her fist making him jerk and glare.

"-The hell?"

"Hey.. Where's Orihime been? I haven't seen her in weeks!" The Kuchiki girl stated. "What did you do? Did you make her cry again! You're such a jerk Kurosaki-"

"That's what you hit me for! Are you psycho?! Inoue's fine!"

"Then where has she been?" The woman asked skeptically.

"She's actually doing what you're too lazy to do- she's working." The Kurosaki boy spoke narrowing his eyes- though he was quick to groan and look to the roof for a brief moment.

Technically Orihime wasn't really working.. Well she was! She was aiding the injured(who was honestly getting better in his opinion).. but she wasn't getting paid or anything for it... Instantly Ichigo regretted what he said and wished he had said something more sarcastic- more funnier, however he was sure to cut his thoughts short, groan again and head to the kitchen all the while sending Arisawa a glance. "-Tatsuki, I cleaned the table, I'll take your order in just a minute."

"Right- Thanks Ichigo."

The groups parted, leaving Rukia all by her lonesome at the counter, but nevertheless stare to the scene before her. Passed the groups of people within the shop and through the windows.. Rukia kinda wondered what kind of work Inoue had gotten herself into..

* * *

"I'm back!" The princess called opening the door to Ichigo's room that was now technically Uryuu's room now.

She peered her head in slightly, holding a tray of soup and crackers, seeing the man sit upright and yet glance outside the window at the right side of the room, just to see the view. He was ignoring her, only because he recalled telling the woman that he didn't want anything to eat, but Inoue was so persistent in playing that 'opposite' game with him, that she went and made him food anyway.

"Gawd.." he groaned making the girl smile nervously.

And here he thought he'd get used to this the longer he'd been here.

Inoue took in a breath before confidently striding into the room ready to help and feed!-...though.. she fumbled, tripping all over herself and dropping the dishes to which made Uryuu lower his only visible eye.

In the days he had spent here around this woman, he had gotten used to all the noise. How could he not? Every now and again she was either screaming or yelping in the kitchen- giving off the impression that every tool and fixture was attacking her, that, or she was slaving away trying to make the best 5-course meal, only to in the end, end up fixing up something as simple as a sandwich. Or the woman was tripping and slipping on something as simple as.. well the carpet.. dropping everything she carried and injuring herself. He could only take so much.. But he had to wonder what she was doing still sticking around when it was apparent that nursing wasn't exactly her thing..

"Oh no! The soups everywhere! D-Dont' worry! I'll clean it up quick Uryuu! Don't you worry- don't okay!" she assured running out of the room.

Uryuu dulled his eye.. She acted as if the soup had fell on him or something...

"I'm back! Don't worry! I'll get the soup cleaned up in a jiffy! And maybe if I have a little more time, I'll change your bandages! How does that sound?"

Uryuu said nothing, just shifted his vision from his blankets to the window of the area. Nothing less Orihime expected from him. Every time she made the man something to eat, he'd give her the silent treatment. Inoue figured it was his way of pouting, but she knew that wasn't the case! She knew she should've listened to the guy whenever he objected to her requests, but she wanted him to get better, and she knew if she had listened to him and just sat around he'd probably get sicker and possibly become anemic, and who wanted that?  
Still she hated it when he didn't speak. Hearing his voice respond to hers would've been nice.. heck it've at least made Inoue feel like she wasn't talking to herself all the time..

She simpered, dabbing a warm kitchen cloth on the area the broth had fell. Though this task was always silent, she was happy she was doing it. She was helping this person, and helping people always felt good, not only that.. the process she'd go through being here was nice..

Every morning she'd make it over here at either 8:15 or 10:45- depending on the day. Apparently college classes weren't just an everyday thing, they were an every-other-day thing, something Inoue found interesting and looked forward to when she got out of high school.  
Anyway, depending on which day, she'd arrive here and see Ichigo off and begin her tasks at helping Uryuu- watching him, making him snacks and if needed, changing his bandages. After that, it was time to tackle homework of which she'd do in the living room- watching a little Don Kanoji afterwards. He was the best actor ever in her opinion, and apparently Ichigo thought the same, seeing as he had a DK kitchen clock!  
At any rate, after watching the simple drama show, Inoue would check on Uryuu, go back to the watching and snack making, then prepare lunch of which would be for Ishida, but mostly for Ichigo when he'd stop by just to wait out his alternating classes. Then when he'd leave again for class then work, Inoue would tackle her homework again and assure her teachers with a phone call about how she'd drop of the work at the end of the day. Usually after that, the evening would come and Ichigo would return only to walk Inoue to the bus stop where'd they'd both wait for her ride home.

Orihime sighed happily...It was bliss.

Never in her life would she have imagined that helping Uryuu would make her so close to Ichigo.. She was somewhat thankful that he got injured.

"No!" she jerked hitting her head with her left hand. "I'm... I'm not that selfish!" she voiced, hoping the louder she was the more convinced she'd be.. though it wasn't helping at all.

When it all boiled down to it, she did this for Ichigo, not the good of it, and that made Inoue feel bad, and yet.. good in a way. Good because she'd be around the college boy! But bad because she was using Ishida's injuries to do so..

She sighed slumping on the floor.. defeated and feeling so evil..

"I'm the worst.." she groaned before jerking and looking to Uryuu.

She flinched as the silent figure stared at her as if she were an idiot, which left her to only laugh and rub the back of her head then hold a single finger to her lips. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to disrupt you...I'll stay silent.."

Uryuu's eye narrowed. "..What're you doing?"

"Hm?-!" The girl let out, surprised that the man had broke his silence.

Ishida dulled his stare before raising a brow, "You're in high school, correct.." he stated rather than asked. "What're you doing missing school to be in this place? You're obviously not a professional nurse, and in the time I was forced to know you, I'd assume you're not apart of the janitorial staff here.. So just what're you still doing here.."

The way he spoke to her was as if he was irritated that the girl was sticking around to help.. which couldn't have been the case..  
Orihime figured it couldn't have been, considering they had been talking a bit more than they usually had, and conversations was just the first step to a budding friendship, and friendships that were just starting to bud weren't exchanged between two people who couldn't stand each other, or in this case, just a single counterpart.

Inoue blinked as she thought harder on her mental explanations, however she was sure to snap out of it and focus back on Uryuu, who was glaring now.

"Oh um.. What were you saying?"

He groaned before rolling his visible eye and shaking his head. "..I swear.. It's like you were born without a brain."

"Huh!" The girl gasped a little offended. "N-No that's not it at all! Please don't think that of me Uryuu! I.. I just get a little hard of hearing sometimes.."

"Hmph.. The constant explosions of cluelessness plus the gunfire between your natural born idiocy and your lack of mental maturity must be at constant wars with one another-"

"W-What?"

"It must be loud. All that confusing and moronic noise bouncing around in your tiny mind, like a cluster of microwaved popcorn seeds confined in cheap commoner paper packaging.. It must be chaos. No wonder you find simple questions and statements so utterly befuddling.. It would be hard to hear when your brain just keeps flooding your head with so much mind numbing noise and nonsense.. It must be a warzone in in there.. I feel sorry for you."

Inoue blinked. "...What?"

"My point exactly." he groaned glancing away, making the woman pout.

"Uryuu.. Why do you do that?"

He faced the woman once more, raising an acknowledging brow, to which made Inoue sit on the floor childishly and shove her balled fists in her lap.

"-You always say such hurtful things to me.. I thought we were getting along."

"Getting alon- Wha- I can't even-"

Uryuu literally scoffed and huffed as he couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, though he was sure to push himself to do so- mostly because he couldn't imagine himself staying silent and not addressing such a stupid remark.

"You're not serious! What in the world would bring you to think something so.. so..-"

He scoffed again. He really couldn't speak or respond to such a statement.

"Well.. I thought we've been getting along. I mean.. I've been taking care of you and you haven't complained much lately and-"

"Complain? I do not complain!"

"O-Oh, well I'm sorry.. I guess I mistook it for-"

"Yes that's exactly what you did!" He cut off. "You mistook my utterances of your dimwitted manner for something unrelated and completely moronic!" he scoffed before folding his arms. "Me.. Complain.. Tch.. You and I.. getting along- Pft.. Ridiculous."

Orihime frowned but was sure to narrow her brows a bit. "W-What's so ridiculous about it? You and I have spent some time together and in that time we've learned bits a pieces about one another.. That's just what friends do-"

"You are a child, and I do not attach myself to children to form mediocre bonds no matter what the circumstances!" Uryuu explained. "If anything I'm sticking around here because you and that hillbilly won't let me leave otherwise."

"Because you're still not well." Inoue muttered, frowning. "Most of your wounds haven't healed, and.. I don't know how your appetite was before getting here, but you don't seem to eat a lot-"

"Of course I don't. The stuff you make is terrible!"

Inoue flinched, immediately bringing her hands just below her eyes. "U-Uryuu.."

She was beginning to whine, which only meant one thing to the Ishida man- He had to tone down all his insults and stop being so blunt, or else.. she was going to cry.

His body actually convulsed before he held up his hands. "I-I'm sorry! I apologize! I shouldn't have said that!"

The girl covered her eyes and began to sniffle, leaving Uryuu to turn away and mentally curse himself. **This **was exactly why he couldnt' bring himself to talk to the girl, because every time he did there was always an issue where she would cry and he'd feel somewhat guilty.

"Dammit.." he mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. "... Inoue.."

There were no words that the woman formed, instead she continued to sniffle and rub her eyes in circular motions, making Ishida groan.

"Inoue.. I'm hungry.."

She flinched lifting her head from her balled palms, making Uryuu groan once more before nodding to his prior statement. "...I was looking forward to soup, but you dropped it.."

She sniffed before standing from the floor, almost immediately shaking her head all the while. "Oh no no, t-there's still more in the kitchen. I'll get you some if you want."

"I'd appreciate that."

"O-Oh, Mhm!"

She eagerly nodded to him before shuffling out of the room and leaving the man to groan and fall back on his bed, though he was sure to wince soon after.  
It was as she said, his wounds hadn't healed as fast as he might've wanted them to.. so she had every right to keep him here until he was gone.. however.. Uryuu just didn't get it. Why would complete strangers take care of him, and try to make sure that he was alright to leave? Most likely if he was in their same position he wouldn't lift a finger, and even if he had he wouldn't let the person stay in his home.. It was all just so befuddling and.. ugh.. it just hurt Ishida's brain thinking about it..

"Uryuu! I got another bowl! I made it larger than the other one, and guess what? It's still hot!" Orihime announced marching in and making sure to take careful steps toward the man, though she was sure to flinch and almost lose her footing at his position. "U-Uryuu! Are you alright! Did you fall? Is something hurting? Uryuu answer me please!" she spoke as she marched.

Ishida painfully lifted himself before holding his hands out to her in an easing manner. The last thing he wanted was for her to trip over her own feet and throw the soup on him-

"I-I'm fine! I'm just laying down! Be careful!"

She stopped, before smiling and nodding, taking careful strides over to his bedside before setting the tray in his lap. With that she let out a relieved sigh and laughed.

"Geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that.. I must've looked so unprofessional."

"Well nursing isn't your profession so I don't blame you."

"What?" The girl let out, unable to catch that.

"I said, that I must've worried you!" Ishida cleared up. "I suppose from your angle of view, it looked as if I was in pain so.. You were justified."

"Well I'm glad to hear that! And I'm glad to hear you weren't in pain. I wouldn't be doing my job well if that were the case." she laughed taking a seat beside him. "So, would you like me to feed you?"

Uryuu flinched before groaning in disgust. "-Enough with that.."

"Hm?"

"I am not an old man and I'm certainly not a baby. I'm well enough to lift a spoon of food into my mouth alright."

"Yeah but your arms are still wrapped up. It would make more sense if you didn't strain them by moving so much, and just let me do the work for you." 'Hime spoke with a lecturing finger.

"Please." He dismissed, "..You... you.. "

He was trying so hard to make sure his next sentence wouldn't be offensive in any way, but it was turning out to be tougher than what he thought it would be. "..I.. Tch.. You should just let me eat while you do your homework or something.."

" ! " She jumped off the bed before nodding. "I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Uryuu!"

He only groaned as he took in a spoonful soup.

"-Now that I think about it, I have a lot to get done!" The woman announced as she headed out the room, and yet reversed her steps to peek at the man. "Oh, Uryuu.. maybe you could help me with my math later?"

He groaned again. She had always asked him to do those stupid favors in a way that implied he was going to do it in the end.. It was always so irritating.. and yet..

"Sure."

-He'd always agree. He didn't want to hear her whining or see her crying.

"Great! Thanks!" she waved as she left.

As soon as she was out of his sights he spit back his soup and dropped the spoon in the bowl before placing it and the tray on the nightstand beside him.

That soup was disgusting.. everything she made was nasty. He knew for all of this nonsense to stop he had to get better and get the hell out of here, only then could he pick up where he was forcibly left off.


End file.
